The Dimensional Mishap
by The Masked Idiot
Summary: Just as Tobi is about the complete the Moons Eye Plan, an interference that you will find out about later, happens and sends the people who were close to the place where the plan was being set into action away. Some characters from Naruto end up scattered and without memories in the bleach world. How will they all get back to the 5 Great Nations now?
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

_Where am I? What happened? Who am I?_

Wearily, the boy sat up slowly and looked around. All around him was wasteland. The barren ground was dotted with trenches and pits from what he thought recent explosions. There were no indications of any living forms other then him. He squinted in the light of the rising sun, when he suddenly felt a headache. Rubbing his temples which were hidden underneath a piece of cloth connected to what he thought was metal, he lay back down, but not before crawling over to a dark mass of _something._ After seeing the aftermaths of what happened here, he did _not_ feel like being caught off guard. Releasing a mental sigh, he closed his eyes and attempted to rest a bit before moving. Not just that, but his headache was starting to hurt like hell.

_Why did I have to wake up in a random war zone that could possibly still be occupied wearing orange, _he groaned inwardly before relaxing his stiff muscles. _Hopefully no one will find me._

* * *

By the time the moon was high in the sky, the orange clad boy opened his heavy eyelids. His muscles were still stiff as he moved into sitting position, causing a small groan to escape his mouth. He looked around and saw that the area he was in was deserted still. Dropping his gaze to the ground after sensing no danger, he stared in shock. Beside him was the same pile of something from before, except this time, once he took a good look at it, he saw a two heads, one that was so incredibly deformed he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, and the other with his face facing upwards, eyes blank and dried blood splattered all over.

_Where am I? What happened? Who am I? _he asked himself yet again, this time demanding for an answer. In reply, he got silence.

Closing his eyes, he got up slowly and brushed a hand through his own blond hair. _Judging by the looks of this place and the condition of these people, standing around wouldn't exactly help my situation. _Sighing, he opened his eyes and set about finding a safe place.

_I should be a bit safer, with it being night and all. _

He looked up at the sky, his eyes searching for an answer. All he saw were clouds, stars, and a large, round, moon. Suddenly an image of a red moon with 9 black coma's swirling inside flashed through his mind. The sudden image caused the boy to clutch his head with one hand; his headache had appeared again.

_Woah, don't tell me I'm going crazy. Well, I guess it's possible since I _was _transported here… transported here… wait, how _was _I transported here? _

The blond started to panic. Then he realized that he didn't even know his own _name_. What he did remember was that weird looking moon and some people standing underneath it, one with different weird colored eyes.

_Sharingan and Rinengan_

_But what's a Sharingan and Rinengan? _

He shook his head and decided on a goal; to find the people who were under that red moon. _Akatsuki. _

When he thought of that word, his head started to hurt immensely, while an image of 9 people in cloaks with red clouds flashed through his mind. Clutching his head, he stumbled forwards and landed on his knees. An instant later, the pain was gone and he was left panting slightly.

_Whenever I think of stuff, my head starts to hurt. Man, maybe I really _did_ go crazy. _

_**Or you're slowly regaining your lost memories, brat. Even I don't remember much except that I'm some **_**thing **_**stuck in your head. **_

… _Naw I still say I'm going crazy. I mean, I'm probably hallucinating or something right now, AND I'm hearing voices. Hey, other me, wanna like, tell me what happened?_

…_**I'm just not going to talk to you now.**_

_Fine. Leave me all alone with no one to talk to in this cold, cruel, world… _

…

_Fine. Anyways, I should go search for those people. The one with the weird eyes should be easy to find… But what if I'm the only one sent here?_

_**No, there's a high possibility they were sent here as well. **_

_Oh, you're back! And why?_

_**It's a gut feeling.**_

_Uh-_

_**Okay stop thinking about this and just go back to reality. There's someone coming.**_

Blinking his eyes, the young boy focused on to the distance and tried to see if he could see any one. Slowly, a figure started to appear out of the darkness. As the person got closer, he could see that they were wearing a dark sleeveless kimono thing and had a sword.

"Hey, are you alright? Damn hollows, randomly appearing everywhere now and attacking the weaker parts of Rukongai…", spoke the man, coming closer to the blonde. _Man these hollows are really messing with our security…_

"a- ehem, what?", the blond croaked out in response.

_This guy reminds me of someone I think I used to know… a dog? _

The man narrowed his eyes when he walked even closer. This blonde kid had so much reiatsu! Even if it did feel kind of weird…

"Never mind, anyways, come with me. I think you have great potential to become a shinigami. Besides, not much is left here for you here anyways, right now. I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, division 9", introduced the guy named Shuuhei. "What's your name."

"Ummm, well you see, Shuuhei-san… I, uh, don't really know dattebayo. When I woke up, I didn't have any memories of any events, 'tebayo", he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his messy hair.

"What do you mean you don't have memories of any events?", questioned Hisagi.

"Well, I mean I just woke up here without any memories dattebayo", explained the blonde as if that explained everything. "Oh, and by the way, there are two people somewhere around here who looked pretty messed up 'ttebayo, so-"

Shaking his head, Shuuhei responded, "They're already dead."

"What? How? Was it that hollow dude that killed them? That bastard!", exclaimed the blonde, balling up his fists.

"In a way, yes. If you want to prevent stuff like this, then follow me", said Hisagi, turning and a walking away.

The blond pondered for a moment, his anger didn't subside yet. He needed to find the other people who were transported here too, but he also wanted to go become a 'shinigami'.

_meh. If I go become a shinigami, I might have more chances to find those people. But the ones under that moon give me a bad feeling..._

_**Just go, kid. And find go those people anyways. They could be harmless if they also lost their memories.**_

Making up his mind, he quickly ran to catch up with the Shuuhei dude.

After walking a bit, a monstrous roar was heard. The blonde stopped while Hisagi tensed and gripped the hilt on his sword.

"Kid, stay here. Wait, on second thought, follow me. This will show you what shinigami do other than sending off souls"

_Sending off souls? Oh well, I'll find out later. _

Hisagi ran over to the sound instead of doing a shunpo firstly because the kid wouldn't be able to catch up. Heck, he didn't think the kid could catch up to him while he was just _running_. So when he turned his head back for a moment to see how far the kid was, he was quite surprised to see that the kid was just as fast as him, and was breathing normally too.

_This guy..._Shaking his head slightly, he sped up towards the sound. Most likely the hollow found some souls that were putting up a fight.

As the two got closer, they could see a large shape in the distance. The blonde hesitated for a moment once his mind registered that the hollow was incredibly big. Once he saw that the black haired shinigami didn't pause on his path to the 'hollow', he continued on after him.

Apparently there was only one person who was with the hollow. The hollow turned around at the new arrivals. While Shuuhei continued onwards towards it, the other boy gaped at the hollow.  
_  
__That's a hollow? What's with the huge fox skull on its head? Not just that but it's gigantic! It reminds me of some weird messed up animal for some reason...__  
_  
_**Hey kid, don't you feel like you've seen something similar to that hollow before? Except that it was smaller and red instead. **_

_Not sure... Woah that Shuuhei guy just one hit KO'd him!_

It was true, the shinigami had finished the hollow quickly, cracking the skull into two perfect halves with his katana before the monster disintegrated. Now, Shuuhei was walking towards someone who was crouching. The mysterious person had on a mask with three eyeholes forming the vertices of a triangle, though the eyes couldn't be seen since they were hidden in the shadow of the mask. He also was holding what seemed like an instrument shaped like the number eight. He was clad in something similar to Hisagi but with longer sleeves and a collar.

Naruto narrowed his eyes once he was able to see the crouched man more clearly. That man gave him a foreboding feeling. The other in him growled.

_**I don't like him**_

_I just have a bad feeling about him…_

The blonde stayed right where he was; a good distance from the man.

The man seemed to now be conversing with Shuuhei. After a while, the man shook his head slightly and headed the the opposite direction of the blonde, but not before staring at him for a long time. So long in fact that the younger boy began to feel awkward on top of wariness. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man turned around and began walking the opposite direction. Shuuhei watched him go, then turned and started walking back to the blonde. It was then that the younger boy let loose his breath that he had apparently been holding since the man started to stare at him.

_That guy… Why do I want to kill him yet stay away from him?_

_**Stay away from him for now. You can kill him later when you find out why.**_

_Oh so the great Kurama is finally saving the killing for later?_

_**Why'd you just call me 'Kurama'**_

_I… I don't know…_

The boy quickly shook his head. That semi meeting with the man wasn't just making him uneasy; it was also making him call the other in him weird names.

_I mean, why would I call you/me that? _

He let out a nervous chuckle which sent Hisagi glancing at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Naw, I'm ok. Wait actually, what's your favorite food?", questioned the blonde haired kid.

"Vienna Sausages, why?"

_I think I'll just shorten it to Soseji._

"Ok, from now on, my name is now Soseji 'ttebayo!", said the kid now named Soseji, nodding his head.

"Uh, ok, Soseji… well, let's go now", said Hisagi before turning and running away. _He's gonna keep up anyways. Soseji? So now I'll be addressing him as my favorite food, _thought Hisagi, slightly amused. (1)

"Wait up Hisagi!", yelled Soseji somewhere behind him.

_Man I hope the place we're going to isn't far. …_

Soseji stopped. Suddenly, Hisagi turned around at the sound of a loud grumble.

"Ummm, Hisagi, do you have any food dattebayo?"

_Oh the irony. _

* * *

**(1) I searched it up and it is infact his favorite food. And sausages translated (with help from google translate) is Soseji.**

* * *

**A/N: yeaaah. So it's a bleach Naruto crossover fic that popped up in my mind like how jack in the boxes do. Yea, that makes sense. In my head. Yea. Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism? Napoleon cake? :3 yea. So thx for reading the first chapter. **

**As a note, Naruto will be called Soseji until he somehow finds his real name. Same with the other Naruto characters, until they remember their names, they're gonna be called something else.**

**Oh, and there's a poll, go check it out on my profile when you've got time. If no one chooses, it's just going to be done randomly. **


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Seireitei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. But I do own any characters that you don't recognize such as Watami Nakumo (who for your information is a side character)**

* * *

"Ne, are we there yet 'ttebayo?", whined Soseji.

Hisagi and he had been running for a while now and what's worse was that the shinigami didn't have any food. So now the blonde haired kid was whining more and more.

_how is it that after losing his memories and seeing a hollow, all he thinks about is food and the shinigami school?_ He groaned inwardly. _But then again, food is pretty important, to humans and souls, but does he have to whine _that_ much?__  
_  
Finally, Hisagi stopped. Turning around he called out for the blonde kid to stop as well. There were some things that the kid needed to know before entering Seireitei.

"Soseji, when you arrive at Seireitei, there will be four guards blocking the north, east, south, and west doors. Once you enter through the doors, you'll be out of Rukongai, which is the area surrounding Seireitei. When we get inside, follow me and don't do anything unnecessary. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, so basically there are guards that won't harm us", said Soseji looking at Hisagi for confirmation. When he got no response, he swallowed and continued talking.

"I have to stay with you, and not do anything reckless dattebayo", finished Soseji.

Hisagi nodded.

"Yosh! Let's go then!", yelled Soseji pumping his fist in the air before taking off in the direction of the giant wall he saw in the distance. Hopefully that was Seireitei and not just a random block of something.

"Oi, wait a moment", called out Hisagi who in turn received no response. Sighing, he took off after Soseji. As the two continued to run to Seireitei, Hisagi began to slowly slow down and look around. Seeing that there was nothing out of the ordinary, he continued onward. Meanwhile, Soseji started to notice something.

_Oi, doesn't it look like there are more and more buildings that look nicer? I mean the places we ran past before seemed pretty empty and poor. It's like the closer we get to Seireitei, the better looking Rukongai looks. I wonder how much farther there is. _

Soseji looked up at the giant thing looming over the other buildings. Now that he had gotten closer, he could see that there was indeed a wall, but behind the wall were even taller buildings. As he kept on running towards the wall, he could see more and more people in the streets. People he passed either pointed at him, waved to him, watched him, or just ignored him.

_**Hey kid, slow down and wait for the Shuuhei. Do you even know how to get past the wall? **_

_Yeah, I'll just get over it._

_**It looks small from here but if you get closer, the wall's too big to climb over.**_

_Eh. Wait, where'd he go?_

_**Look on top of the building to your right.**_

Soseji did as the voice told him and looked to his right. To his surprise, he saw that Hisagi was running along the roofs with ease. _I bet I can do that_. With that thought in his mind, he climbed up the windows and doors and onto the roof, attracting several yells and fist shakes in his direction. Once he was on the roofs as well, he started running after the shinigami. Hisagi looked around just as Soseji started running and let his eyes widen ever so slightly.

_Wow._

Not only was Soseji slowly catching up to Hisagi on the roof; he had perfect balance as well as if he had been doing this for years.

_This guy is more then he appears to be. I'll go report this to taichou when I get back._

Hisagi made a sharp right turn and hopped onto the roofs behind the houses. Soseji followed. Ignoring it, the soul reaper continued onwards.

_If we keep up this pace, it's going to take ten days. We should hurry up._

"Soseji, if we keep going at this speed, it's going to take around ten days to get there. I'm going to use something called shunpo which makes me go faster. Try to follow along, got it?", warned Hisagi, not pausing in his run.

"Yosh! That's fine with me dattebayo, nothing like a good ol challenge!", exclaimed Soseji.

Right after the words left his mouth, Hisagi disappeared only to appear a few meters further in front in the blink of an eye. Surprised, Soseji faltered in his steps at the soul reaper's speed before grinning and running even faster. The chase continued until 5 days later when it finally ended (1).

* * *

Soseji had managed to borrow some food from people's backyards and was just finished eating an apple when he looked up and saw a gigantic person sitting next to what looked like a huge gate that to Soseji, randomly appeared on the wall. Seeing a motionless Hisagi some ways in front, the blonde stopped as well panting and clutching his side before collapsing on to the ground, his face raised to the sky, arms and legs spread out.

Soseji had lost sight of Hisagi somewhere around day 2 after turning and running alongside the wall and ended up just running in a straight path in hopes of seeing something that could indicate that he wasn't lost or signs of Hisagi.

_Crap, I used up too much of my… energy. No, energy doesn't sound right. Oh well. How's he able to 'shunpo' for so long and not get tired? Or hungry?_

"Hey, _huff huff_, how come your _huff_ not hungry or _huff_ tired?", panted Soseji.

"You were probably too tired to notice, but I went down to buy some food sometimes. I didn't offer you any because every time I looked back, you were holding food, so I assumed had money and bought some food while running like I did.

_He's that fast?_

"I,_ huff_, must be reaaaally, _huff huff_, slow, _hah_…", said Soseji closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

Hisagi looked at him for a while.

_Slow? This kid must be an idiot. He was able to catch up to me in around 5 and a half hours after running nonstop while I was using shunpo. And he says he's slow? Well by soul reaper standards he is, but he's just a normal soul… With an absurd amount of strange reiatsu though…._

"Oi, Soseji, you okay?", asked Hisagi when the blonde remained sprawled on the roof, motionless.

Concerned when he got no reply, Hisagi bent down to shake his shoulder, but then realized he was asleep. He mentally scolded himself. How could he forget that Soseji had no training and would obviously get tired?

Looking away from the blonde on the floor, he turned towards the keeper of the East gate, Kaiwan.

"10th seat of division 9, Shuuhei Hisagi. Could you let us in", yelled the shinigami to the huge man named Kaiwan.

Kaiwan looked down at them. Then putting a hand to his ear, he asked, "who?"

"10th SEAT OF DIVISION 9, SHUUHEI HISAGI", he repeated even louder.

"Sheesh you don't have to yell, I heard you the first time", the gate keeper grumbled loudly before slowly lifting up the gate.

Hisagi anime sweat dropped then went to grab the sleeping Soseji. When the gate was high enough to go under, Hisagi hurried to the other side after saying a quick, "thanks".  
Then, the gate fell back down. They were in Seireitei now.

* * *

"Kensei-taichou, 10th seat Shuuhei Hisagi came back from his run", said  
Watami Nakumo, 12 seat.

"Is that all?", asked Kensei.

Nakumo hesitated before replying, "He also brought in a soul with a lot of strange reiatsu."

_Strange reiatsu? Could it be the same type as that guy who appeared? Great, more disturbances._

"Go and tell Shuuhei to bring the kid here", commanded Kensei.

"Hai, taichou", replied Nakumo before leaving quickly towards Hisagi and the boy.

* * *

Hisagi continued on his path towards squad 9's barracks. Just as he was nearing it, a shinigami from squad 9 dropped down in front of him.

"Shuuhei-san, Kensei-taichou requests your presence. And the soul on your shoulder too", informed Nakumo.

Nodding in response, Hisagi shunpo'd to the captains room. When he was outside of the room, he knocked before going into the room. Looking around, he spotted Tousen standing next to the window. Hisagi looked at the kid on his shoulder. _He's still asleep? Talk about a heavy sleeper. _After laying down the still sleeping Soseji, he looked at the captain and bowed.

"Tenth seat Shuuhei Hisagi is present."

"Did you notice that the soul you have brought in has a strange reiatsu?"

"Yeah, he also has an incredible amount too. But he says he didn't have any memories when I found him", replied Hisagi respectfully.

"Recently, someone similar to this soul turned up in Seireitei during the captains meeting. He just appeared suddenly on the floor apparently unconscious until Unohana-san jolted him awake with some reishi. When you found this guy, did he do anything?"

"No, other than having what I think was a headache and being hungry. Right now, he's sleeping. He also has rookie shinigami leveled skills. On the way back to Seireitei though, I saw a person who also appeared to have no memories, but was fending off a hollow, and from what I can tell, he wasn't a shinigami and also had a lot of the strange reiatsu", he reported.

"Bring the boy to the Nest of Maggots, and keep him away from the cell with the strange reiatsu. And check him for weapons. The other person with the strange reiatsu had a lot of weapons on him which appeared the moment his blood touched some markings along his arms. So if you see any markings, bind them. Also, make sure he stays asleep until he is put in the cell. You can go", said Kensei.

"Hai", said Shuuhei, picking up Soseji before disappearing quickly.

* * *

After Hisagi had finished checking him over, he was slightly annoyed. No matter how many times he checked there were weapons everywhere, in his sleeves, his pockets, his sandals, and his pouch thing, everywhere. There were also pieces of paper with strange markings that he also took in case Tousen-taichou meant those.

_What does this guy do for a living? _

Finally after he was sure that all the weapons were off of the boy, he continued towards the 2nd division barracks. On his way there, he saw Omaeda. Shifting the sleeping Soseji a bit on his shouder, he called out.

"Oi, Omaeda, I've got an order from my Captain to bring this guy to the Nest of Maggots", said Hisagi, pointing at Soseji.

"Hmmph okay give him over here", replied Omaeda putting the cookies he had been eating back in his sleeve. He reached out and took Soseji before walking away.

_Ah, come to think of it, Soseji would probably be hungry when he wakes up._

"Omaeda", yelled Shuuhei, "give the kid some cookies."

His back turned, Omaeda grunted before disappearing. Hisagi sighed then walked back towards division 9's barracks. He hoped that when the kid woke up, he wouldn't panic too much.

* * *

**(1) I'm not quite sure if soul reapers in bleach can actually do that but I thought that since they're souls and all, yeaaaa**

* * *

**A/N: HEY SUP YA'LL! Okay the poll is still there, so go participate! Cuz it pretty much decides how the story goes. I'm probably not going to post chapter 3 until I get some results, since Naruto, ehem I mean Soseji, is meeting with one of the characters from his world. **

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't really that exciting and all, so that's why I'm posting this ahead of schedule. Also, if any of the characters are OOC, feel free to tell me, cuz I'd appreciate it. A lot. Yeaa… ok, until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: My name is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

For the second time that week, Soseji woke up confused and with a headache. His cheek was pressed against the cool stone floor. He was vaguely aware of noises surrounding him and some loud yelling. Instinctively, he reached towards his leg where his pouch was only to find it was gone. Groaning, he pushed himself up and squinted in the bright light.

_What's happening? Oh right, I fell asleep right before we entered Seireitei. Wait, don't tell me this is what Seireitei looks like!_

_**Brat, didn't you notice that this is a small room? Of course we're in Seireitei, but if you think about it, we're most likely captured or put in prison.**_

_What? But Hisagi seemed like a nice guy! Woah, come to think of it, there's a lot of really intimidating people here._

Soseji looked around and slowly got to his feet. He looked at himself after he finished observing his surroundings. He was dressed in a white hakama with long sleeves. There was a black cloth belt around his waist and his what he called 'forehead protector' wasn't with him. Once he realized this, he felt slightly… off, like an important part of him wasn't there.

Then he realized that the room was suddenly silent and that more than half the people in the room were staring at him.

_Oh shoot, it looks like they wanna strangle me._

" Uh… Hey… People… ", started Soseji awkwardly. When all he got were stares, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Um… IM SOSEJI, THE FUTURE, umm, PERSON WHO IS THE STRONGEST DATTEBAYO!", exclaimed Soseji, grinning like an idiot.

_Damn, I think I screwed up. _

_**No shit.**_

_Oh shaddup._

Just as the tall brown haired person in front of Soseji opened his mouth to say something, the noise began all over again. Everyone (including Soseji) turned towards the noise just to witness two rather buff men go at each other. The taller and bulkier one with grey hair launched a slow but apparently powerful punch (Soseji whistled when it made a huge crater in the ground) towards the other who was quite agile who jumped and kicked him in the face. When he descended from the kick though, a bystander with black hair and long arms home-runned him with his fist sending him slamming into the wall causing bystanders who were watching on the path on top to move away.

Soon, more and more people got into the fight while Soseji watched from a distance. He knew he should tell them to stop, but he also didn't feel like dying just yet. Once he saw the guy who tried to talk to him earlier enter the scuffle, he started backing off towards the nearest exit. There were two doors, on either side of the room.

"Woah", exclaimed Soseji, jumping to the side just on time to avoid a guy who went flying towards where he was seconds ago. Deciding to just go with the closest door which was the one on his right, he tried to pry open the door.

Grunting, he tried again, but with more force; one foot on the wall, both hands holding the door. He flew backwards a few feet when the door finally burst open. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to the other side of the door and shut it just as another guy was sent flying in his direction. Shaking, he collapsed against the door and sighed dramatically, happy that he was safe, at least for the time being.

"Holy. I almost got turned into mushy ramen!", thought Soseji out loud.

Now that the fight was behind him (literally), he looked around where he was. There were torches that flickered an eerie shade of blue and stairs that led downwards towards a corridor. Soseji strained his ears for any noise but he couldn't hear anything except for the loud sounds of the fight from behind the door. Deciding that if something was going to attack him then it would have done so already, Soseji carefully made his way down the stairs.

Making no sound as he jumped down the rest of the stairs, he saw that the corridor in front of him was also filled with blue torches. At first glance, you would just see grey cells and a dead end, but as Soseji squinted and looked more intently into the dimly lit hallway, he could make out a figure behind one of the cells, though the figure looked more like a pile of metal and cloths.

He took a silent step forwards, getting closer to the cell. Then he took another step. And another step. His feet made no sounds and all was quiet now that the fighting for some reason had faded away. When he was close enough to make out that the guy had spiky hair, the door he entered earlier opened. Now Soseji was already aware the moment he stepped through the door that this was a restricted place, but went anyways because he had felt _something_. Turning away from the soundless bundle, he readied himself in a defensive stance, prepared to fight if need be.

"Maah, it looks like someone made it down here. Guess I was a bit late", said a man who was walking down the stairs. The ceiling blocked the man's face from view.

Not responding, Soseji tensed as the man slowly came into view. He was also wearing a black hakama like Hisagis, but his was long sleeved and also had a white coat with the number 12 printed in black on his back. His hair was a pale beige-blond color with some hair hanging loosely between his eyes. The man was smiling, but his eyes weren't saying the same thing.

"Well, I guess I could accept you not saying anything, being a new guy and all. But my question to you is", he paused for a brief second and locked eyes with Soseji.

"Why are you down here."

Putting one foot behind him, he got ready to escape.

_Oi, Kyuubi__-other-me-thing, got any suggestions?_

_**We could attempt to take him down, but it wouldn't be wise to do that. **_

_So I should just answer his question?_

_**Yes.**_

Never looking away from the other man's eyes, he responded, "I kinda didn't really feel like turning into mushed ramen, so I found this door and went in dattebayo."

"Ahh I see. Well if you don't mind could you please follow me?", asked the man, though from the tone, it was a command.

"Sure", said Soseji cautiously. His eyes flitted to the person in the cell behind him before it went back to the man.

"Your name is Soseji, right? I'm Urahara Kisuke, captain of the newly formed division 12; Shinigami Research and Development Institute", informed Soseji. Kisuke started to walk back u the stairs while Soseji hesitated.

"Maah, don't be shy now, come along", called down Kisuke from the top of the stairs. Soseji had the vaguest feeling he was being mocked.

"Hey, I'm not shy you know, I'm gonna be the strongest person ever and strong people aren't shy! Just you wait dattebayo!", yelled Soseji, balling up his fists and going up the stairs.

_Have I met him somewhere before? I think I did._

The door at the top was open and he saw Kisuke step out. Taking one more quick glance behind him, he proceeded to go out the door, but not without the nagging feeling of needing to help that person downstairs.

He squinted his eyes in the sudden bright light and saw that everyone from earlier had wounds and were staring at Kisuke like he was a hawk and they were the lizards.

_Mental note, don't upset the white cloaked dude._

He quickly went to catch up to Kisuke. The white clad shinigami opened the door on the other side which seemed to cause a chain reaction. Suddenly, everyone was scrambling up, trying to somehow get to the door. A few others were grabbing at Soseji, begging him to take them out of 'this hell hole'.

Over the mass of bodies, he could see Kisuke send a group of people flying and started to pull off the people who were attached to Soseji. Once he was loose, the shinigami grabbed him and quickly ran out the door, shutting it and everyone else on the other side in. There was yet another long flight of stairs in front of them that seemed to lead outside.

Once they reached the top, Urahara opened the door and let sunlight flood into the dark stairway. Soseji blinked in the bright light. Looking at the sky, it was probably nine, ten ish. Kisuke bent down and got out what Soseji thought was a sword from under a bush and waved to someone. Soseji looked around just in time to see another shinigami that was clad in black wave back before disappearing.

"Hey, henjin (1), can I have the stuff I was wearing earlier back?", asked Soseji.

"Sorry, I'm just here to pick you up. Try asking Yoruichi though", replied Urahara not pausing to look at him. Hopefully the forced smile and twitching eye meant he was amused when he called him 'henjin'.

"So… when can I get my stuff back 'tebayo? Where are we going?", questioned Soseji.

"You can get your stuff back sometime in the future and we are going to a place", answered Urahara.

"Ok. Wait. HEY! BASICALLY ALL YOU TOLD ME WAS THE STUFF I ALREADY KNOW!", he shouted once he realized his question wasn't answered. His finger pointed accusingly at the captain of division 12 who smiled back and ignored him.

"TEME-", Soseji growled before pouting slightly and looking away like a little kid. But not before wincing.

* * *

Even though this action made him look slightly adorable, Urahara could see the wince that happened afterwards. Judging from that, he could guess that he had remembered something. Unless he suddenly for some unknown reason hurt himself at that moment.

Not wanting to pry into it, he wondered what memories he would have that would involve the word 'teme'. But he does seem like a simple high school kid. With hidden weapons everywhere. And strange reiatsu. Not mention an absurd amount at that.

He shook his head inwardly. It didn't concern him; he was going to go 'missing' from soul society soon anyways.

The two were silent for the rest of the walk, each thinking their own thing.

When Kisuke stopped, the boy beside him looked back up from the ground he had been staring at for a while.

"Where's this?", asked the blonde boy.

"Ah, here is where you are going to meet someone veeeery important", said Kisuke cheerfully.

"Like?"

"Hmm... Think of it as the captain of everyone here in soul society", said Kisuke.

"Oh."

The two proceeded to go into the building and climb the wooden stairs.

_I hope the old man won't treat him like he did with that other one. This kid doesn't seem that bad. Knock on wood._

As he was about to knock on the wooden door, a grey haired man with a small mustache opened the door and exited, giving the two a brief nod.

Once more, Kisuke poised his hand above the door, about to knock when a low and scratchy voice commanded for him to come in.

_I guess I won't be knocking on any wooden doors today_, thought Kisuke dryly before entering.

"Ahh, Ohaiyo Yamato-taichou! I brought him like you asked!", greeted Kisuke enthusiastically, waving his hand slightly and smiling.

Yamato nodded his head. Once he saw the younger boy appear from behind the door, he observed him.

"Soseji, do you know the amount of others like you in soul society?", Yamato sternly asked.

"What do you mean by 'others like me'?", the kid asked back.

Kisuke observed both their facial expressions and saw that the blonde and head captain both had carefully blank faces.

"Others who suddenly appeared with the same type of... energy as you", clarified Yamato.

"I don't know. You should be more aware of this then me, right?", answered the kid, his voice devoid of emotion.

_He's different from before when he was calling me names. It's like he can suddenly control his emotions and not show anything. Interesting kid..._

"Oh? So you have no idea at all?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said dattebayo. If you don't mind me asking, but what am I supposed to do now?"

"For the time being you will be detained. When we feel you can be let go, you will be able to come out and become a soul reaper", informed the captain of division 1.

"I'll comply fornow", agreed the blonde haired kid. Then, with pride filled in his voice, he proclaimed, "Also, my name isn't Soseji; it's Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

* * *

**(1) Henjin means weirdo**

* * *

**A/N: HAAAAY PEOPLE. Yes, I did say 'hay'. Ok anyways, If you were disappointed by this chapter's un-event full-ness, sorry about that. The official plot will be starting soon, and there will be a time skip after a few more chapters and a few more characters are found. **

**Also, Naruto's remembered his name, so Soseji is now Naruto once again. Naruto also remembered some other stuff that you'll find out soon enough. **

**As another reminder, PARTICIPATE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Because I need more than one evil Naruto character.**

**Also, sorry if I sound pathetic asking for reviews, but I really would appreciate some constructive criticism. So yea. **

**Also, thanks for reading this chapter and thank you to ****cherryblossomszahime****, ****jamin1227****, ****Dragonblaze66****, for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Yoruichi and Kisuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

Yamato leaned back on his chair and sighed. That boy he just met is truly interesting, and different from the other one, which he was grateful for. But what was he to do with this boy now? He seemed like a human, yet like a soul at the same time. He wasn't disrupting anything, other than his appearing in Soul Society, so the worst he could do was put him back in the nest of maggots. The boy also had a feel to him, which made him feel like trusting he boy though.

Shaking his head, he made his decision. Even if he may pay the price for this in the future, it was possible that he could also gain from this as well. It was decided; he would send the boy, Uzumaki Naruto to Shino Academy.

Naruto sighed. Once again, he was stuck somewhere where he couldn't escape from, at least not without a fight, and this time, there wasn't even anyone to talk to, other than the voice in his head. At the same time though, he wasn't sure if he should be glad for the peace and quiet or upset.

_Geez, this is completely going against my rights as a human._

_This place was certainly a lot comfier though_, he added as an afterthought as he relaxed slightly. He changed his position on the couch and swinging his legs up, he leaned back and lay on the comfy couch with his arms cushioning his head. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

_Teme, huh? Wonder why I was fighting that Sasuke guy. _

He closed his eyes and saw the memories he experienced earlier flash through his head.

"_Special… Is that what it is…", pondered himself out loud, realization dawning on him._

"_Heh… I'm not ready to lose", stated a boy with jagged grey-blue hair not much older than him._

_Naruto rushed forwards towards the other, a red, bubbling tail whipping around behind him madly. His hand was cloaked with a red aura as he swiped at the other boy, causing him to fly back against the foot of a gigantic stone statue. Parts of the foot collapsed, encasing the other boy with the blue-grey hair. _

_Slowly, the dust settled, only to show that the boy had a large webbed hand that seemed like a wing protect him from the debris and attack. Slowly, another wing sprouted from his back, piercing through his blue, high collared shirt. _

"_Sasuke… you…", breathed Naruto, shocked._

_Sasuke winced before looking at Naruto, hate and desperation in his eyes. Naruto averted his eyes and looked at his own hand, seeing it damaged but not able to feel it. _

"_That power of yours too… of course there was a risk…", Sasuke smirked, "Do you know…? This place is called the "Valley Of The End" of the country border."_

"_This is the perfect setting… isn't it… Naruto?"_

_Naruto didn't answer. _

"_Yes… that's right… like I said, the time for talk is over", continued Sasuke, "Well, finally it's ending, this battle…"_

_His hands blurred from the speed they moved, forming signs. Once he finished, his left hand started emitting blue lightning which quickly turned black. A loud chirping sound from the attack was heard. At the same time, Naruto gathered energy to his hand, slowly forming a rotating blue orb, surrounded by red, tinting the powerful ball of energy purple. Both boys narrowed their eyes; the valley filled with the sounds of a thousand birds, water, and wind being kicked up. _

_They glared at each other before jumping off their perches, their attacks getting closer to impact with each passing second. _

"_NARUTO", yelled Sasuke angrily._

"_SASUKE", responded Naruto, his yell closer to a scream._

_Then the attacks hit, the sound of 'Chidori' and 'Rasengan' being yelled out as well as the thundering impact ringing throughout the valley. _

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling some more. Ever since that last memory he had, he was getting firmer in his belief that he wasn't from this world. At the same time though, he was getting more confused.

_Man, if my brain's gonna give me memories, at least give them all back. Anything new on your side, other me?_

_**Nothing. Also, I would much rather you call me Kurama again instead of 'other me'. It's annoying.**_

_Sure, sure, captain Kurama. _

Kurama scoffed.

_I guess I'll just go look around for a bit. All I've really done is lie on this couch anyways. _

"Oi, what do you think you're doing, putting your feet on my couch, huh?"

Startled, Naruto quickly got up and turned towards the voice. What met his sight was a dark skinned, purple haired woman who wore the same white cloak as the Henjin from before. She looked like a nice person, but then again, he had a feeling he shouldn't get her mad.

"Uh, sorry, sorry! I was just bored, and the couch, -you have a very nice couch, did you know?- looked really comfy, and I was kind of tired dattebayo, and I didn't want to get your floor dirty, so I, well, yeah", apologized Naruto, scratching the back of his head, grinning sheepishly all the while.

"Oh? Is my couch really so nice that you couldn't resist sitting on it normally? Tsk, kids these days, having no manners", sighed the woman, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well… I _was_ sitting normally until a bit, dattebayo! And of course I have manners! I apologized right away for lying on your couch!", exclaimed Naruto indignantly. "Who _are _you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Yoruichi, but shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking who others are", teased Yoruichi, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it. Naruto had a sudden de-ja-vu feeling when he heard her say that.

"Uzumaki Naruto's the name! Future leader of all, and number one out of y'all! Hey, how come you get to lay down on the couch?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "Cuz this is _my_ couch obviously", stretching the full length of the couch to prove her point. Naruto scoffed, then crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh? Is someone getting jealous of me for owning this lovely couch", snickered the purple haired woman.

"No!", responded Naruto quickly. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey, Yoruichi, can I get my clothes and forehead protector back?"

"How do you know if I have it", Yoruichi rolled into a sitting position and fixed him with a stare, not that it was unfriendly.

"Oh, cuz the Henjin I was with earlier said that I should ask you for my stuff", replied Naruto, shrugging.

Suddenly, something whizzed into the room from the open window and burst open on the wall, displaying the dripping red words,

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear", read a voice out loud.

"HOLY MOTHER RAMEN WHO SAID THAT", cried out Naruto, jumping.

"Oh, hey Kisuke, what brings you here?", asked Yoruichi, standing up now while Naruto slid slowly onto the floor, relieved.

"Well, I was talked about so I appeared", smiled Kisuke cheekily while gesturing at the message, "anyways, Yoruichi, are you sure you want to follow me? If you're sure, it's at two am in 3 days."

Yoruichi nodded, "Course I'm sure! That's not the only reason why you're here though, is it?"

"Mahh, seeing through me as always", chuckled Kisuke, "am I really that obvious?"

"…"

"Anyways… I'm here", continued Kisuke, "to tell Uzumaki-kun that he can go to Shino Academy and learn to become a shinigami."

Naruto perked up at this. "Really? Yatta! But you know, the old geezer didn't have to say I was going to be detained so epically if I was gonna be let out around an hour after I'm detained 'tebayo", he stated.

"Anyways, I'll go get your stuff, Naruto", Yoruichi disappeared quickly, in a similar fashion like Hisagi.

Kisuke smiled goofily ,"Well, see you later, Naruto-san. Then he disappeared as well.

Naruto, now alone and left to his own devices, looked around. After doing nothing exciting for a while, he had an urge to take the brush on the desk, dip it in the moist red ink message from before, and scrawl 'Uzumaki Naruto' on the couch using the brush. Although he was sure he was going be rewarded with a lot of pain if he did do that.

_Come to think of it…_

Naruto looked around the room. Once he was sure there was no one around, he grabbed some tools off the desk and hurrying to the couch, snickered mischievously.

Yoruichi knew something bad was about to happen when she arrived at her headquarter when she saw the little blonde kid waiting for her with an enormous smile. Turning around to make sure Soifon was behind her, she entered the room.

"Oi, Naruto, catch", Yoruichi nonchalantly said, scanning the room quickly with her eyes as she threw the bundle of orange, black, and blue to him.

He caught it with ease and started hugging it and talking to himself. Well, he was either talking to himself or the clothes. A few moments later though, he dashed behind the desk then dashed back out in his orange and black outfit, forehead protector strapped securely on his forehead, surprising Yoruichi with his speed.

"So, Yoruichi nee-chan, when can we go to that academy thing", questioned Naruto.

"Why you…! Show more respect to Yoruichi-sama!", burst out Soifon angrily.

Yoruichi sighed. She had long since given up trying to tell Soifon to not call her something so formal, but she insisted on calling her that still. Instead, she raised her hand as a sign of "It's okay".

"You can leave now with Soifon, but as a warning, you probably won't be allowed to wear your clothes there."

"Huh? Why?", whined Naruto.

"It's because they have a uniform. Besides, the uniform helps since it's not as constricting as normal clothes", explained the purple haired captain.

"B-but these aren't normal clothes", argued the blonde.

Yoruichi shrugged.

"Go tell that to the principle dude there. Any ways, you should go now, before you get even later then you already are. Which is, oh I don't know, a few months late? School already started a while ago", Yoruichi said calmly as if it didn't really matter that he was a few months late.

Naruto froze. Then, he turned into a whirlpool.

"OH NO NO NO NO! DAMIT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? SHOOT! GOTTA GO GOTTA GO GOTTA GO", yelled Naruto frantically, jumping out the window, closely followed by Soifon who cast her captain a quick glance before calling for Naruto to wait up since he didn't even know where the school was.

Of course, Yoruichi also didn't tell him that he wouldn't get in trouble for being 'a few months late'. Really, he could just say he's a new student; there's really no such thing as being a few months late.

_Ahh, if only I was going to stay here longer. Teasing that kid would be so much fun. _

Content, she sat down on the couch, only to hear a squishing sound. Ignoring it, she entered into her thoughts before suddenly remembering something.

"Ah, I forgot! I have to go visit that stuck up Kuchiki brat!", thought Yoruichi out loud.

As she got up and hurried on her way to go tease him, she sadly failed to notice the words imprinted on the couch and the back of her captains cloak.

**RAMEN LUVER 4 LIFE**

* * *

**A/N: EYAG. Sorry, for not updating sooner, but you see, A cat decided to fall onto my backyard and broke his leg, thus I had to take care of him twenty four seven since he was a very naggy cat, so I couldn't update until now. **

**Well actually it's just cuz my computer broke down, but no one's paying attention.**

**Anyways, than you to:**

** jamin1227, irnzenmonk, Lunatic 101, and allan, for reviewing. **

**No really, thank you. Your reviews are awesome. **

**Reminder, there is a poll on my profile, and yea. VOTE! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Entrance exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

"NO I ABSOLUTLY REFUSE TO WEAR THAT… THAT… PANT DRESS THING", yelled Naruto, backing up.

"Look, kid, you go here, you wear the uniform, so wear it", the instructor tried to explain calmly.

Naruto whined, "WHY CAN'T I JUST WEAR THIS?" he gestured at himself frantically.

She sighed. "Because it restricts your movements and doesn't look or feel anything like the uniform we have", she said exasperated.

A white haired man strutted out towards the two. Looking between the instructor and the blonde, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Just leave him be for now, he needs to go to the entrance ceremony", commanded the man. "Follow me."

Giving the female instructor a triumphant look, Naruto followed the white haired man. They walked along the path until they reached a gate. The man opened the gate and they stepped inside to a wide field of fresh, green, grass. Loitering around the entire field were people of different ages and ethnics. Some weren't wearing the uniform, but most were. A few turned around to assess him before turning away and going back to what they were originally doing.

The white haired man prodded him towards the crowd, and then stepped back.

"Your attention please. The entrance exams will be starting soon, so I'll give you the exam program. First, you will all line up side by side along the grass in four rows. When your row is called, step forwards and create a ball of reiatsu in your hand, and try to make it is big as you can. Once this is done, the order of the rows that step forwards will repeat, except this time you will read an incantation and attempt to use it. The first incantation will be for the hado, 'sho'. Once everyone does this, do the same thing but with the bakudo, 'sai'. After, you will go over there", he gestured to a large crate, "and pick up a wooden katana, chokuto, or double edged sword. Afterwards, you will be put in partners and will spar. That's all for now, so get in four rows now, and try to make the rows as even as possible."

Naruto had gotten lost at the word reiatsu. Sadly, now he had no idea what to do after tuning out the white haired man's instructions. It wasn't until he noticed he was the only one not standing in a line that he moved to take his place at the second line. From there on, everything was nostalgic and strange. The line in front had been called out and Naruto saw giant blue circle things floating on their palms; a few were as large as his upper torso, while most were around the size of an apple.

The white haired man was joined by a bald man and the instructor from before that was trying to put him into the school uniform. They jotted down notes on clipboards, then called for the next line to step up.

As the line in front of him, line one, parted and went behind the last line, line four, Naruto took a step forwards with everyone else in his line. When the people next to him started to create the blue, spherical balls on their palms, it was then that Naruto realized something.

'O_h screw, I don't even know how I'm supposed to do this.'_

'_**Just pump your energy and blood and whatever you have in your body into your palm and hope it works, brat.'**_

'_Hey, I'm not a brat dattebayo! But yea, I'll give it a shot.'_

Following Kurama's advice, he held out his palm and focused everything he had into his palm, willing it to become a circular shape. Seeing that nothing was happening, he tried harder.

'_Okay. This isn't working'_

He stopped trying and closed his eyes. He tried concentrating on whatever blue thing that he could have in himself that would create the glowing blue orb.

'_There!'_

Snapping his eyes open, he held out his hand again, and drawing from the pool of blue he felt in himself, he channeled it onto his hand. Soon enough, in his hand was a swirling mass of blue that was nearly the size of Naruto. Triumphantly, he held out the large swirling ball up high above his head.

"Hah, how do you like that? I did it", he declared enthusiastically. "I'm calling this the 'giant spiraling sphere' dattebayo", he stated proudly.

Everyone looked at him awed, even the examiners. After a while of staring, one of the examiners cleared his throat (three guesses who) and asked Naruto to make it disappear. Naruto happily agreed, the giant sphere disappearing quickly as he hurried to sit at the back of the rows. Exclamations of, "woah", and "awesome", and, "did you see how big that was", were still heard even after line three had gone up to try.

"Hey, how'd you do that", asked a voice next to his ear.

Turning to look, he scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, ehehe, I dunno really. I guess I just put some of that blue reiatsu stuff in m hand and, poof, dattebayo."

"No, that can't be all there is to it, I mean, I've never seen anyone with that much spiritual pressure", insisted another voice behind him.

Soon, everyone was pestering Naruto on how he did that and how awesome he was until the female examiner yelled out the next part of the entrance exam over the voices.

"Everyone, standup and line up in front of any of us three for the piece of paper that gives you the incantations for the hado and bakudo", she informed them, before picking up a stack of paper on the ground, closely followed by the other two next o her.

Once everyone had their papers and was seated again, line number one went up and started reciting the hado number one incantation, trying to push over their target.

When it was Naruto's line's turn, he looked at his paper and tried to hide his snicker, although he failed. The ones beside him who heard turned to look at him, confusion etched on their faces. Apparently the examiners heard too as the bald one asked Naruto what was wrong.

"What's wrong? No, nothing's wrong, it's just that these incantations, ttebayo, are just…", and then he broke down snickering again.

Frowning, the bald examiner asked, "Are just what?"

"Okay. Let me read it out. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all forces, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Forces and motions, the energy flows with thy wind! Hado ichi: Sho! (1)" First of all, by the time it takes to say all that, you're probably already dead. Secondly, this sounds a lot like a cult, with all the talk about 'lord of stuff' dattebayo. It's kinda funny too, how after saying all that, the only thing that happens is that you just push something, ttebayo. And what if it misses? Then you basically said all that for no reason ttebayo", stated Naruto, regaining some of his composure.

"You-! Once you can concentrate your reishi without the incantation, then you don't need it. That's also why you practice so that you don't miss. All Kido are useful", argued the brown haired female instructor.

The other people who were taking the entrance exam looked at Naruto incredulously, thinking about how this person had just mocked one of the steps to forthcoming a shinigami.

"Oh yea? Fine! If you can defeat me using whatever Kido you have before I defeat you, I'll admit that Kido are useful", boasted Naruto, determination in his eyes. The others who were still seated watched the confrontation between the instructor and the blonde, anticipating what would happen next.

The other two instructors walked over to the brunette and murmured something that sounded like, "don't get so worked up about something so small", to her, before she replied that, "this will also be a good chance to show the examinees that Kido is useful." The two male instructors sighed before nodding their heads and going to stand with the group of people trying for the entrance exam, Leaving only the female and Naruto in the grassy clearing.

"Fine. I'll use only Kido, and we'll see you sing a different tune later after I defeat you. My name's Kematsu Rika, seat 8 on squad 6", she smirked.

Naruto let a feral looking to others but determined grin spread across his face before announced, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, future leader, dattebayo."

"I'll start with the one you called useless then. Hado ichi: Sho!"

Naruto hopped to the side, just in time to see one of the targets standing behind him get blown around eighteen meters back.

"Yelling out what you're going to do to the opponent isn't recommended, dattebayo", offered Naruto, running up to the brunette, fist drawn back and ready to punch.

'_Fast', _thought Rika, barely avoiding the punch which left an indent on the ground. '_I'll have to restrict his movements first'_

"Bakudo shi: hainawa!", she called out, a yellow reishi rope shooting out f her palm and towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged to the side, ripping out a target and throwing it at the rope thing. It immediately bound itself around the target.

'_okay, so it wraps around whatever it catches and keeps whatever it catches from moving. I think. You agree, Kurama?'_

'_**Apparently. Hey, you know how she yells out Hado and Bakudo before her attacks? I'm guessing that Hado is meant for direct attacks and Bakudo is meant for defensive attacks, like restricting movements and such.'**_

'_Yea.'_

With that in mind, Naruto ran towards Riku again, a plan in his mind.

Running headfirst towards her again, arm posed to punch; he could only hope she used that attack soon so he wouldn't have to make a new plan.

Riku, raising her hand, shouted, "Hado ichi: Sho."

Naruto was thrown backwards a good few feet, unmoving. Slowly, Riku dropped her hand and turned towards the others, looking smug.

"See? This is what I meant by Kido are useful. The only Hado I used was the one you guys are using for your entrance exam, only without the incantation. The Bakudo I used was a low one that you would learn if you pass this exam. Now that my point is proven, could-"

Seeing that the stares had changed from her to behind her, she turned around, but sadly, too slowly. As she turned, she was met with a fist hitting her straight in the face. Falling back, she glared at Naruto, blood beginning to leak out her nose.

"You! I knocked you out!", she exclaimed angrily, pointing a hand at him, the other holding her bleeding nose.

"-chi: Sho!", finished Naruto, the attack hitting her square in the chest, propelling her several feet behind, causing the examinees to scoot to the side as to not be hit.

"Yea, but you should really check if I was actually knocked out and not just pretending", grinned Naruto triumphantly. Turning towards his audience, he said, "See? If used properly, even Kido with long ass incantations can help you, dattebayo."

"But wasn't he just saying Kido with incantations were useless", muttered the bald examiner to the white haired one, who nodded, sweat dropping. Though he had to give it to the boy though; he had managed to take down an eighth seat from Kuchiki's squad, even if all she was using were low level kido and no Zanpaktou. Not many, heck, he had never even _seen_ an examinee who just learnt something beat a shinigami who was ranked 10 or higher.

The rest of the exam passed smoothly excluding the fact that one of the examiners were missing. Naruto had aced the Hado part, but drastically failed in the Bakudo, causing him to bind his own left arm to his body. When they went to spar, Naruto was judged to be on the level of a rookie academy student, taking down most of the people he fought with sloppy moves. Nearing the end of one of his losing spars though, he broke off most of his wooden katana (who knows where he got the strength from) and started fighting like he was holding a kunai instead, causing him to win all his battles from there on.

Once the exam ended, the group was told that the results would be sent to them by a hell butterfly, and that those who didn't get one within the week had failed. Then, the group was dismissed.

"Ahhh, that was fun dattebayo", exclaimed the blonde, stretching and yawning. "But wait, where am I supposed to go?"

His mind flashed back to Yoruichi's place.

'_She won't mind if I crash there for a while, right?'_

'_**If she catches you, brat, I doubt she's gonna be happy. Remember what you did to her couch and clothes?'**_

'_Ehh, it'll blow off. I think.'_

And with that, he set off towards Yoruichi's place, arriving 7 hours later. As he dragged himself up the stairs and to her room, he vaguely hoped that she wouldn't get mad at him; he really didn't want to get pummeled by angry women. Entering, he dragged himself onto the couch and closed his eyes.

'_Well, I guess I did pretty well finding this place again.'_

'_**Yea, because finding a house in 7 hours is pretty good. By the way, did you notice you're in the wrong place? This doesn't exactly look like her room.'**_

'_Gah, Just let me sleep a bit…'_

After ending off the conversation there, he fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to his loud snores, and only caring about his dreams.

* * *

**(1) This incantation I just made up following the format of the other bleach incantations, since I couldn't find the original incantation.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter came out earlier than expected, but that was just cuz I felt bad about that long gap between updates last time. The next update should be on schedule unless something happens suddenly, so yea. Once school starts, the updates might not be as frequent, but if I say it's coming out on say October 12 but it doesn't, it'll most definitely come out sometime during that month, so monthly updates I guess?**

**Remember, there's a poll concerning this story on my profile, soooo go check it out! yea. **

**SPOILER FOR NARUTO CHAPTER:**

**Hey, Hey, what or who do you think Tobi is? GRAWW NARUTO CRACKED HIS MASK! *ehem* ok, I'm good.**

**EDIT: ...I had my suspicions... But damn, I thought it was madara :0**


	6. Chapter 6: Set goals

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

"Alright, it's picture time!", exclaimed a grey haired person wearing a green vest with three thirds of his face covered. "Everyone pose!"

"Why do I have to get my picture taken with this jerk dattebayo", pouted a miniature Naruto, pointing at the raven haired kid in blue.

He opened his previously closed eyes, "That's my line, usuratonkatchi."

"Say what?", exclaimed the blonde.

"Come on, we have to", chided the grey haired man.

"I'm just happy I get to be in a picture with Sasuke-kun!", a girl with long pink hair said, looking at the boy, Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I'm super-happy to be in a picture with you, Sakura-chan!"

"Sensei", Sakura grumbled, "Can we leave Naruto out?"

"Aw, come on…", sighed Naruto, dejected.

"Heh", snickered Sasuke.

"Quit laughing", demanded Naruto angrily.

"Make me", the other boy retorted.

"Enough, you two", said the grey haired man, their teacher. Putting a hand on both their heads, he pulled them away from each other so that they were beside Sakura who was in front of the teacher. "You're making the photographer mad", he continued, "I want to keep this, so make with the smiles! Now, say 'Cheese'!"

A camera in front of the group clicked, a bright light flashing. Naruto was left feeling happy, but not for long. Once the light from the camera flash died down, the scene was replaced with another. This time, the dream was of a broken bridge. Naruto was looking at what looked like an older Sasuke who had blood running down his cheek from his eye, a smirk present on his battered face. Naruto let go off an older Sakura and stood up, facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura is a fellow ninja from team seven", stated Naruto, looking at Sasuke.

"'Was' a fellow ninja. I no longer belong." He sneered.

"Now do you understand, Naruto, Sakura?", asked the grey haired sensei, looking worn out. "His killing intent is real. Sasuke is no longer the same person as before."

Silence fell on the group, all of them contemplating the words that were just spoken. The words repeated themselves over an over again, like a mantra. The other Naruto walked forwards a bit, despite the real Naruto's unwillingness to do so.

"Sasuke", he called out.

"What?"

Naruto continued, "I heard the truth about Itachi from a guy called Tobi."

The other boy's eyes widened as a look of surprise settled on his face.

"I don't know for sure if what he said is really true or not", he continued, "But it doesn't matter. What you've been doing is… understandable."

Shocking the other three with his words, he stopped talking. The black haired boy clenched his fist. Slowly afterwards, he started changing, and began to morph into an orange masked man donning a black cloak with red clouds. The sky was stained red, with occasional sneering faces popping out. Faces that he knew, but couldn't put a finger on whom. He towered over Naruto, who found himself unable to move. In his hand was a strange eight shaped instrument, poised to stab down at the blonde. Red clouds floated eerily around and a monster with ten tails appeared, roaring. The masked man's weapon plunged down, soundless.

* * *

Naruto woke with a start, sucking in air and rolling off the couch, hitting his head on the floor. He stayed in that position for a while before finally getting up to his feet, glad that his knees could support him. Climbing back on to the couch, he plopped himself down, only to get restless and start pacing up and down the room, hands twitching for at least some kind of weapon.

Deciding to wipe the cold sweat off of himself, Naruto went over to what looked like a bathroom and splashed water on himself, quickly exiting for fear of looking in the mirror and seeing something he didn't want to.

He couldn't remember what he exactly dreamed about, but he remembered the feeling. He was happy, but then upset, and finally scared and angry.

'_Kurama?'_

'_**What, brat.'**_

'_Did you also sleep?'_

'_**I don't sleep, but I felt what you were dreaming. Don't ask me what though, I only felt the feelings.'**_

'_Hey, where do you go assuming I ask you for everything?'_

'_**Not my fault you do, brat.'**_

'_Hn.'_

Stopping in his pacing, he looked up at a cloak hanging above the door. It read 8:37pm. The exam had ended at around 5:15, meaning he was asleep for close to three hours and twenty minutes. He wondered if Yoruichi had found him in her headquarter/room place yet.

'_Probably not considering I'm still alive. Wait; check that, I meant I'm still able to move.'_

The sun was just starting to set, and deciding that he had slept long enough here, the blonde jumped out the window and landed on a tree, afterwards climbing down and heading towards a small forest he saw from up in the window earlier.

Careful to keep to the shadow of the walls (and hoping Yoruichi doesn't find him), he made it to the small forest before the sun was fully down. Entering the shadows of the forest, he kept walking until he found a relatively big and sturdy tree. Nodding at the tree, he rolled up his sleeves and went to the difficult task of climbing to the highest branch on the tree to sleep.

_One hour later…_

"DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I JUST CLIMB THIS STUPID TREE? GAH, IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER IF I COULD JUST WALK UP THE TREE OR FLY DATTEBAYO", the blonde complained loudly to the forest.

"Wait, actually, that's a good idea", Naruto sat up from the forest floor and blinked, the idea dawning on him.

Ignoring his tired arms and legs, he rolled his shoulders back then jumped. High. So high in fact, he hit a poor monkey that was swinging on the lower branches of the tree. Naruto hit the ground, but not before getting slapped in the face by the angry monkey.

"Ow…", he whined, rubbing the place where the monkey slapped him. "Well, at least I know I can jump high. Hey, but what if I used that thing from the exam to propel myself even higher", he thought outloud excitedly.

Saying the incantation, he jumped up and fired.

"Hado ichi: Sho!"

When he didn't get propelled any further up, he started flailing his arms in an attempt to land on his feet. Failing to do so, he found himself plummeting towards the forest floor, finger still pointing at the ground from the previous technique.

'_Gah I wish I could fly 'ttebayo. Oh well, on the bright side, getting knocked out will let me sleep faster.'_

'_**Idiot, roll!'**_

Naruto did. Moments before hitting the ground, he turned his fall into a roll, cushioning his fall.

"Hey, I might be a pretty good ninja dattebayo", he exclaimed, surprised at his perfect roll in the air.

Standing up, he looked at the tree again. Flying didn't work apparently, so he decided to try walking up the tree. He had a feeling it would work, mostly because it didn't sound quite _as _stupid as trying to fly. Sucking in a deep breath, he backed away from the tree, and then ran up it. It was actually working pretty well; it's not like his head was hitting the floor or anything.

Grinning at his success, he tried to run faster so that he could go higher than when he jumped. That was when things started going downhill. Gravity suddenly decided to do its job and immediately pushed Naruto down before he could reach the height of his jump. Falling, he got up and tried again, getting higher and higher slowly each time. On one of his later tries, he finally reached around the height of his earlier attempt of flying. Righting himself as he fell again, he landed on his feet just as a loud 'boom' sounded.

"I'm not that heavy, am I", muttered Naruto, looking around and seeing he was alone.

Perking his ears up, he listened for any other sounds. When he heard none, he looked back at the tall tree. Catching a bit of the moon appearing between the branches up high, it was then that he realized how late it was already. Judging from how high the moon was, it was around midnight. Not one to give up though, Naruto backed up and ran towards the tree again, only to stop at another loud resonating 'boom' sound.

Tracking the sound with his ears, he ran off towards that direction, curious as to what or who was making such loud sounds. Getting closer, he also began to hear roars as well.

'_**Brat, be careful. The roaring sounds sound like the hollow thing from before.'**_

'_Ah, I know. But that's more reason to hurry up and get there. If there's a hollow, peole are sure to get hurt.'_

Running faster, he reached the end of the forest soon. Entering a clearing, he saw eight hollows, though relatively small. He knew he wasn't an expert when it came to hollows, but Naruto thought that the hollows looked different. More… human. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of white and yellow fall. Quickly, he turned around in time to see a person with a sword rush towards the fallen human-like hollow. As the sword was merely inches away from the fallen half hollow, someone in a black cape and hat appeared, blocking the sword.

Narutos' eyes widened as the person in the cape and hat looked up.

'_Henjin? What's going on?'_

Opening his mouth, Naruto yelled out to Kisuke, "HENJIN! WHAT'S-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Kisuke had locked eyes with him, silently apologizing. The next moment, a large red beam was shoving through the grass and air towards Naruto. Naruto froze, shock and fear crawling throughout his entire body. For the first time since he woke, he felt something nostalgic and akin to betrayal.

Afterwards, nothing.

* * *

Somewhere, a voice was talking. No, talking's the wrong word. Not talking; arguing. Naruto wanted nothing more than it to shut up. The air smelt of disinfectant and fresh air. Groaning, he sat up and shoved the soft and warm thing off him and squinted. Around him were walls, a chair, table, and a door. He himself was on a bed; the soft and warm thing was the blanket. Locating the source of the loud voices as behind the door and not anywhere else, yawning, he kicked his legs of the bed and stood up, only to buckle and collapse back against the wall with a yell.

"Ow, what gives?" Naruto complained, wincing in pain and checking his legs as well as the rest of himself. He found his legs and body bandaged nearly entirely from head to toe.

"Wait, how'd this even… ah. Never mind", he said to no one in particular, realization of the previous event dawning on him.

'_That's right… I was training last night when I heard a hollow and followed the sound, only to see Henjin save a hollow and attack me… But when we locked eyes, it was like he was apologizing though. But still, why would he protect a hollow and attack me? Wait… I think one of the hollows had on a captain cape thing. Wait, maybe it's because captains can turn into hollows? Guh, this is confusing'_

Still thinking, the blonde almost didn't notice the arguing stop and the door open. Almost. Shifting his weight so that he was facing the door, he met a woman wearing a captain's cloak with long black hair twisted into a braid under her chin. Smiling, she closed the door behind her, shutting out a frowning man also in a captain's cloak with white hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san. How are you feeling?" asked the captain gently.

Taking his hands of the wall, he stood up feet. "I'm feeling awesome, dattebayo!" He fell and missed the wall. "Just have some problems standing I guess. Don't worry, I'll be up and flying to heaven soon! ehehe…", laughed Naruto sheepishly from the floor, wincing slightly at how stupid he looked and sounded.

"Of course you will. Now, Uzumaki-san, do you need assistance getting back on your bed, or can you do it yourself", asked the captain, smiling.

Naruto was already one step ahead, dragging himself towards and onto the bed. "Naw, I got this, nee-san", grunted Naruto, hauling himself up. Once safely on the bed he looked at the woman and asked the question that was on his mind since he woke up.

"What happened to Henj- Kisuke?"

The captain looked at him seriously. "He disappeared along with Yoruichi-san from soul society. Both are now considered traitors. A few other captains and vice captains have disappeared as well, and are now traitors for claiming hollow powers."

Naruto let this sink in, connecting this with what he knew from his experience earlier.

"But, how come Yoruichi-nee-chan and Henjin are traitors? There's no proof that they did anything to harm anyone 'ttebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

The captain gave Naruto an intense stare.

"Yeah, but I'm not dead or anything! No lasting harm was done!" he continued, waving his arms around to prove it.

The captain closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "It's already decided, Uzumaki-san. You should think yourself lucky that you passed your entrance exam test. If you did not, nobody would have noticed you were missing."

Naruto had an urge to jump around like a kid and scream 'I made it' once he heard. Inwardly though, he chastised himself slightly: celebrating can come later, Henjin and Yoruichi-nee-chan were more important right now.

"But, shouldn't you have solid proof against someone before declaring them as traitors? It's just not that fair, the way you're doing things right now dattebayo!" he practically yelled.

"Here in soul society, if you quit being a shinigami, you will be sent to the Maggots Nest."

Naruto thought back to before when he was there.

"If you are not found by the omitsukido, you are labeled an exile and will be hunted down. Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san did that, but Urahara-san did even more than just that- he was experimenting on hollowfication powers, which goes against one of soul societies rules", explained the captain patiently.

"But… But! How can you just call them traitors just because of that? And shouldn't it be better to research hollow powers 'ttebayo? You know, know your enemy and all?" Naruto reasoned frantically. He didn't want to lose someone right now. Not just that, but the situation was feeling too familiar for comfort.

"Please do not get so worked up, Uzumaki-san, as your injuries are still healing. I'm not the one who creates the rules, central 46 does, so I'm sorry. Please get some rest, and anything you need to know about the academy is on the table next to you", the captain informed him, heading towards the door.

Closing the door behind her, she exited the room, leaving Naruto clenching his fists with a feeling of helplessness slowly building up.

'_I guess If I want to get Henjin and Yoruichi-nee-chan to come back, I have to be in central 46. Or whoever is the strongest here.'_

'_**You sure you want to mess around in this mess called 'rules', Naruto?'**_

'_I'm sure I've done it before; I can do it again, in my own way', _thought Naruto determinedly.

'_First things first. I have to be the best Shinigami in order to get there. And I have to find my memories while I'm at it as well. I'll solve this all.'_

With his goals set, Naruto prepared for the academy, ready to pass and go onto the next steps of his goals. He will definitely get back his memories and solve the Henjin's problem, even if it takes him years to.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, the workloads come piling in heaps already. Okay, I know this came out late, but get used to it cuz this'll probably happen a lot in the future. Sorry. **

**I'm closing the poll on my profile on Monday/ in two days, so if you want to vote, go vote if you want. **

**To all the people who got Tobi's identity correct, congratulations. I realize my mistake about who Tobi really is now xD But seriously, all for a girl? *facepalm***

**The chapters have been edited, since there were problems. Thanks to arandomreviewer for pointing the mistakes! **

**Random question:**

**If you suddenly ended up in soul society, what would you do?**


	7. Chapter 7: Time skip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

"Fish cake-kuuun! Ken-chan wants to see you!" exclaimed a short, pink haired girl merrily.

"Yachiru-chaaaan, I thought I told you I don't like being called that", whined Naruto, sighing. Naruto had finally risen to fifth seat in squad ten, after training hard for around a century. He was still amazed that he could live so long; he hadn't really noticed how old he was until Ikaku had good naturally asked him how old he was before demanding to fight the 'newb'.

Anyways, he still thought it was cool how he had entered into 'group A' during his stay at the academy, but ended up staying there for more than six years.

Eh. It didn't really matter- he had risen pretty quickly from the lowest seat (somewhere around five hundredth to nine hundredth seat? He lost count a while ago, not that anyone could really blame him. There were just too many soul reapers in this world.). It had only taken him around eight-ish decades, which was pretty good by shinigami standards.

Not by Naruto standards though; seriously, who considers waiting around eighty years to only get to fifth seat as _good?_

What sucked though was that he wasn't able to find a single person from his memories. He could only remember fragments of his memories, but even some of those had faded away during all those years in soul society.

However he could still remembered his childhood, an octopus dude, parts of the Konoha 12, a little about what the Kyuubi was, bits and pieces of the Akatsuki and Team Seven. He had promised himself to never forget those memories about his team.  
Even the unpleasant memories.

At times though, he found himself wondering if any of them had even made it to this place along with him.

But since there were so many gaping holes in his memories though, he couldn't understand some stuff. What had happened before Kurama and him became friends? There were even more questions that he had, that didn't have any answers.

He wanted to be a Hokage, but what's a Hokage?

What's so important about Itachi and Kabuto?

And who was Tobi exactly?

"Fish cake-kun! Fish cake-kun! Nyaaaaa!" She stuck out her tongue before quickly disappearing.

'_Stupid pink haired kids who like to make fun of me', _he grumbled to himself before heading towards squad ten's barracks.

'_**You know you enjoy it, brat',**_answered Kurama amusedly.

'_Oh really?' _

A few years ago, when he first saw Yachiru, he had thought that she was the pink haired girl from his memories. Needless to say, it was embarrassing when he had hugged the pink haired vice captain, only to realize that only her hair color resembled the person from his memories.

Arriving at his squad's barracks, he ran quickly over to where he sensed captain eye patch's reiatsu was. On his way, he saw Omaeda, and after saying a quick, "Hey, what's up?" continued towards small patch of grassy goodness where his captain's reiatsu was.

Meeting Omaeda had just reminded him about how even though he was fifth seat; he still wasn't allowed to go back down to the Maggots Nest and see who exactly was the person down in that cell.

"UZUMAKI, THERE YOU ARE", yelled out a loud voice maniacally. Oh no. He knew that tone. The last time he had heard his captain yell that out, it was to the sixth seat. That same sixth seat had been stuck in the squad two hospital for three weeks, and upon waking up, had felt both ashamed and proud. He was ashamed for having to attend the 'weak' squad two's hospital, and proud for getting to fight captain eye patch.

But then again, Naruto wasn't one to back down from a fight.

"THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO, REPORTING", hollered back Naruto enthusiastically, landing a few meters in front of squad ten's captain.

"IT'S THAT TIME OF THE DECADE: THE TIME TO TEST YOUR SKILLS! COME, UZUMAKI NARUTO." With that said, Kenpachi drew his sword and sped towards Naruto , radiating an incredible amount of reiatsu while laughing like a homicidal wacko who was just told that he could slaughter everyone in the world.

Suddenly, Naruto didn't feel quite so confident or strong anymore.

'_**You had it coming', **_pointed out Kurama unnecessarily. Naruto paid no heed though- he was too busy blocking the large, reiatsu emitting sword coming down on his head. No wonder that sixth seat had gotten stuck in the hospital for long.

Grunting, Naruto tilted is sword a bit and side stepped to the right, causing Kenpachi's sword to slide on to the ground, creating a rather large crevice. Captain eye patch obviously wasn't going to joke around in this fight.

Naruto swung his sword at his captain's head but the captain had dodged. Thinking quickly, he lashed out his foot at Kenpachi's head, only to feint and go for his legs. Instead of hurting Captain Eye patch, it ended up causing Zaraki to jump high into the air to avoid being tripped.

"HAHA, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE, UZUMAKI?" he cackled, before using gravities power to add more strength into his sword as he plummeted towards Naruto, sword ready to strike.

'_I'm so screwed if I get hit', _thought Naruto frantically.

Putting as much strength and reiatsu into his sword, arm, and legs, he prepared to block the heavy hit. When the sword finally hit with earth shattering strength, Naruto felt the ground give way under him; he was getting pushed down.

Knowing that the captain would be stuck in this position for a while until gravity started to react normally again, Naruto gathered reiatsu ('_Chakra'_, the old fox in him corrected for the umpteenth time) onto his sword free hand. As a swirling ball of energy began to appear, Naruto thrust his hand up at the captain.

"RASENGAN!"

Too bad Kenpachi had already seen the ball of energy being gathered. Right before the rasengan hit Zaraki, he had pushed on final time on Naruto's zanpaktou before pushing himself off of Naruto's sword.

"NOT BAD, NARUTO", acknowledged Kenpachi.

"Thanks, captain eye patch", Naruto said, grinning cheekily. As he was about to put his rasengan wielding hand back down at his side, he realized something.

"HEY, WHY CAN'T I MOVE, DATTEBAYO", wailed Naruto, trying to wriggle himself out of the ground. He had sunk into the ground so much from Zaraki's attack that he couldn't move any of his limbs that were in the ground. So now he was stuck with two hands raised in the air, one which was holding a zanpaktou, and his head above the ground.

"Like I said, not bad, it was pretty fun", said Zaraki, grinning while walking closer… and closer… and closer, towards Naruto. The blonde could already feel a 'but' coming.

"BUT GAME OVER, UZUMAKI", cackled Zaraki, bring his sword up over his head, and then down onto Naruto, not even bothering to hit Naruto with the blunt side of his sword.

'_Ah, well. At least it's fast. Maybe I really should start working on those techniques from my memory more', _mused Naruto, shutting his eyes.

* * *

'_Ugh… stupid birds… let me sleep a bit more…', _Naruto groaned, tunneling under his blankets, only to find that there was no blanket.

'_What the hell?'_

Naruto opened his eyes groggily, and groped around for his blankets. Finally meeting the corner of his blanket, he tugged it up and off the floor, before snuggling under the now cold sheets. Sighing contently, Naruto buried his nose in his ramen… smelling… sheets…..

'_This doesn't smell like ramen'_, deadpanned Naruto in his mind.

'_**You don't remember what happened?" asked a slightly drowsy, but none the less amused, Kurama.**_

'_Hold on… thinking… still thinking… HEY, DON'T SMIRK AT ME, KURAMA! Almost got it… Ahhhh, I remember now!" _thought Naruto as it clicked in his mind.

Right. Naruto had gotten his ass handed to him by his captain, resulting in him most likely, staying in squad two's hospital for around… Come to think of it, how long was he out for anyways? Deciding that just laying around here wasn't going to help; he crawled out from the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A slight shiver passed through him as his bare feet met the cold, wooden floor.

Trying to keep as much skin contact as he could away from the ground, Naruto tiptoed towards the door. Then he remembered. He had _sandals _for goodness sake; why didn't he just put them on instead of tiptoeing like a ballerina? Going to the foot of the bed, he found his sandals and put them on, relishing in the familiar feel. Walking towards the room's exit, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

'_Let's see… I think I fought Captain Eye patch on… was it October 12, or 13?'_

'_**12', **_answered Kurama.

'_12 it is… Oh, hey, I'll ask that guy!'_

"Hey, uh, squad 4 dude; yeah, you with the weird gravity-defying brown hair. Do you know what day it is?" asked Naruto, yelling across the hallway.

The medical shinigami, after hissing at him to be quiet since there were patients asleep, told him the day before hurrying away. Probably because he was scared of the wrath of a member from squad eleven; he _had_ just hissed at one rather impolitely.

Tucking his arms behind his head, Naruto sighed.

"I guess I wasn't out for _that_ long, dattebayo. Only being knocked out for one day after Captain Eye patch pretty much cracked my skull is pretty good actually", Narto mused. Then he shuddered. "But did he seriously have to go and try and kill me 'ttebayo? He could have spliced me in half!"

Pushing away the image of half of himself hopping around and asking others where his other half was, Naruto, after checking to make sure he had all of his stuff, went back into his room and jumped out the window and on to the ground. Not before leaving a thank-you note, of course. You know, be grateful and respectful and stuff?

Hey, just because he's in squad eleven doesn't mean he looks down on squad four.

Tucking his hands into his neon-orange pant pockets (after loads of persuading in the first year after he graduated, he had finally been allowed to keep, and get, his original clothes and forehead protector), he decided to go to his room and put back his zanpaktou. After that experience with Kenpachi, he decided that he should also work on some of his skills from before he got into this world.

Apparently, he was supposed to be dead in order to get here, but Naruto didn't exactly feel dead, and he couldn't quite remember dying. Then again, he couldn't quite remember many things.

Once he dropped of his sword, he headed towards the forest where he had last seen the Henjin; he always did kind of like the clearing and the trees surrounding it, even if that was the place where the Henjin had attacked him. After all these years, he still couldn't figure out why the Kisuke did what he did- this was mostly due to lack of contact and information though.

'_Okay… ah, there's a nice looking tree over there', _thought Naruto, heading over towards the tree.

Taking out some shuriken and kunai (he had managed to 'borrow' some from the Onmitsukido during all the years he was here) and began throwing them at the tree. After doing this for a while, satisfied, he walked up the tree he had thrown his weapons at. In the past, he had tried to teach some of the shinigami that he trusted how to do this, but none of them could do it.

Something about him using chakra which apparently doesn't usually work when you're dead. Didn't make much sense to Naruto though; here he was, using chakra to walk up the tree right now!

Reaching the spindly top of his chosen tree, he perched on it precariously like how a frog did before it hopped. Which reminded him, why couldn't he summon anything here? He knew that he could summon toads from his memories; in fact, he even remembered the names of his summons and how to summon them! Though when he tried once though, all he managed to produce was a cloud of smoke that sent him into a wracking coughing fit.

"Man, what a nice view 'ttebayo", sighed Naruto, watching the sun slowly turn a warm orange.

He stayed there watching for a while before he heard a far off scream. Whipping his body towards the direction of the noise, Naruto sprang off the top of the tree and shunpo'd quickly across the tree tops, using chakra to further boost himself.

'_What happened? Why would someone scream at this time of the day?'_

'_**If it's bothering you that much, hurry up then, Naruto'**_

When he finally arrived at the place where he had heard the scream, the first thing he saw was a bloody body hanging off one of Soul societies tall, white walls. A body that he recognized all too well.

"Aizen… taichou…?" exclaimed Naruto breathlessly, before his eye caught sight of the shinigami moving around below him.

Dropping quickly down, he roughly shook a nearby shinigami on the shoulder.

"Hey, what happened? Is he okay? Why's he bloodied and hung up? Yo, you listening, dattebayo? What-"

"God damn it, I heard you the first time, now shut up! I don't know what the fuck happened, okay?" answered the shinigami angrily.

Just then, a flock of people dropped down, holding stretchers. They were presumably squad four, which relieved Naruto slightly.

He didn't understand though- who, or what, would have killed one of the captains? They were freaking invincible! He shuddered again at his memory of being pounded by Kenpachi before once again, thanking Kurama for healing him, thus saving his head. (They had once found out a few years ago that Kurama could mysteriously heal Naruto if he felt like it)

Naruto shook his head quickly. Now was not the time to be thinking about these things. Resisting his impulse to demand every shinigami here to tell him what happened, he instead turned around and left towards his room. That way, if he suddenly had an order to go and track down the perpetrator, he could be found easily.

'_But why would a Captain get killed at such a peaceful time?'_

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh done this chapter! Well, how'd all you wonderful readers like this time skip? Yes, Ichigo already went to save Rukia if your wondering about that, but from there on out, the plot's gonna be similar to canon bleach, but very different at the same time.**

**T****hank you to my beta'er for this chapter, Real-Dreamer !**

**Also, Thank you to Sayonara Yasashii Akumu for pointing out a fatal mistake I made :D  
(EDIT: I fixed it now)**

**Random question number 2:**

**Who do you think would win in a debate between Tsunade and Unohana? **


	8. Chapter 8: Escapee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

'_Why didn't they call anyone out yet to look for the guy who killed Aizen-taichou?'_Naruto thought impatiently, pacing around his room.

'_**You heard the messenger; the attacker's reiatsu couldn't be traced to anyone.'**_

'_Yeah, but if Zaraki-taichou had just_let me go and see, _I'm sure I could find the guy through Sage mode.'_

'_**You know that sage mode is risky in this world, Naruto. It messes up this place's reishi, and your own reiatsu. Just using Rasengan here dispels some of your reiatsu. Do you want to not be able to use your Zanpaktou after you use Sage mode?'**_

Naruto growled, and continued pacing his room. It had already been an hour after he first saw the dead captain, and nobody was telling him to help. Even Captain Eye patch hadn't allowed him to go a search around when he asked him. It would probably have helped if he told his captain that he could use Sage mode.

'_**But we agreed to let people see only your Rasengan and Kawarimi so that you don't attract too much attention to yourself. If we attract too much attention now of all times, we may end up like that substitute shinigami from a few months ago: the center of the spotlight.**_

Naruto sighed, defeated. Kurama was all wise words though; it wouldn't be good to stand out and cause suspicion from the Gotei 13 after all the time spent to get them to know that he wasn't a threat. Or even worse, fascination from that creepy scientist captain who reminded him slightly of Orochimaru. He shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru, and was glad he was dead. Or was he? Things got blurry after the memory of Orochimaru whisking Sasuke away.

Suddenly, the alarm began to ring. Perking up, he pushed open his door, grabbed his Zanpaktou, and started looking around for a messenger or hell butterfly. In his messy search, he nearly hit a passing hell butterfly, which had thankfully been unharmed. The black and purple butterfly landed neatly on Naruto's now still hand.

_Head to squad two barracks and destroy the person with the spiky black hair who is not wearing shinigami clothing._

All around, other squad ten members were already running towards the destination. Everyone below tenth seat was spreading out around squad two's barracks, whiles all the seats ten and above went directly towards the center of the fight.

Naruto himself was already way past the others, and was one of the first four to reach the Maggots nest, where dozens of squad two members were fighting.

As he caught a glimpse of who he thought was the attacker, he saw that the hair looked familiar. A sense of dread and happiness abruptly dropped into the pit of his stomach. Could it be possible? Could he have finally, after all these years, finally found someone?

Still gapping, he almost missed as the captain of the second division, Soifon, came in from behind the attacker with Suzumebachi. He also nearly missed the moment when the attacker smirked.

"SOIFON-BAA-SAN, WATCH OUT DATTEBAYO!" cried out Naruto, but too late. The attacker had already turned around just as she was about to stab him, and had deflected her attack by throwing another shinigami at her.

As Soifon swerved to the right to avoid hitting the thrown soul reaper, she just barely got out of the way of a kunai with electricity coursing through it being sent at her.

"OI! Naruto, what are you doing, just standing there? Are you out of your mind? There's a perfectly good fight going on, and you're not going to join?" exclaimed Ikkaku, before jumping off to join in the fray himself.

"YOUR LOSS, UZUMAKI! I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD FIGHT SINCE KUROSAKI!" roared Zaraki, shoving everyone in his way to the side. Yachiru followed along behind happily, even going so far as to sing the song, "If you're happy and you know it".

By the time Yachiru had finished singing the first verse, everyone who was fighting began to get the idea that Kenpachi wanted to fight the attacker alone, and had backed off.

Naruto himself wanted to help, but he restrained himself from doing so. He knew when to not interfere in battles, not because he didn't want to risk his life, but because he didn't want to embarrass his captain by helping out Kenpachi.

The attacker, also getting the same idea as the spectators, made a, "hmph", sound, amusement evident in his voice. Come to think of it, Naruto still hadn't been able to get a clear look at his face. He had to admit though, even though the attacker had rolls upon rolls of bandages on his eyes from an attempt to blind fold him, he had still managed to get away from not only everyone fighting, but from the captain of the stealth division herself.

'_How do you think he's going to do against Captain Eye patch?'_

'_**Good. He might even beat him. Though…'**_

'_Though what?'_

'_**I don't like him.'**_

'_You don't like a lot of things, but are you saying you know who he is? I think I know him, but I really don't remember. I think he's the guy from when I first got tossed in the Maggots Nest; you know, the guy in the cell.'_

'…_**perhaps.'**_

There was a gigantic berth of space given to the two fighters right now. If Naruto himself had to say, Kenpachi would probably win, although, the attacker _can_ fight with ease even without his eyes…

"I wasn't at the meeting back then, which I now regret. So, do me a favor and fight me to the best of your ability, since I didn't get the chance last time. You might want to take off your blindfold if you want to live", said the captain of squad eleven, a maniac smirk on his face.

The black haired boy sneered. He tossed his head back to look at the sky, and chuckled.

"I can fight you without my eyes. Too bad I have to go now", he drawled, before disappearing quickly.

"COWARD, EH?" hollered Zaraki, before giving chase. It was only when Soifon also began chasing after him that the rest of the shinigami jolted back to their senses and followed in the chase.

Naruto himself was going faster than any of the other non-captain shinigami. Propelling both chakra and reiatsu to his feet, he sped through the roofs, intent on catching up to the captains and the boy.

He would stop him. He would reach that black haired boy. Naruto gritted his teeth, and sped up some more. Soon, the faint glow of his nine tails cloak began to show, giving him an extra burst of speed. Ignoring Kurama's yells to not use that much chakra here, he passed by Zaraki, who wasn't even looking at him. Not long afterwards, he passed the captain of the second division, who had a surprised look on her face when she saw the golden streak pass by her.

The chase led him all the way to Sokyoku hill. Naruto slowed down and released his chakra coat, breathing heavily from the use of so much chakra in this place where chakra was a double edged blade.

A few meters in front of him, with his back turned away from Naruto, was the black haired boy, looking serenely up at the bright sky.

Naruto panted, and stared at the boy before him, shaking. Whether he was shaking from excitement, sadness, adrenaline, happiness, or something else, he didn't know. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he looked at the person in front of him. This was the person who was a part of his memories, the guy that he had always chased after. This was the guy that was now standing directly in front of him.

The black haired boy turned around slowly, and smirked slightly.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything anymore, Naruto", the black haired boy told him, no longer smirking now. The other boy's mouth was lax, as if he didn't know what to say after he had said that. Turning back around, the blindfolded boy leaped off the cliff, and disappeared.

Naruto stared as he jumped off the edge and away from him again. Why was he always leaving? Why was it that right when he found someone, it was the person that always left? Why did he not notice who was the person in the cell sooner? Why? He snapped back to reality and ran to, and over, the edge of the cliff in a desperate attempt to follow the boy. The boy who was his rival when he was younger, the boy who he and everyone else had chased in the hopes of getting back.

"WAIT UP, SASUKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Um. I'm sorry this is a short chapter? Yeah… And if my writing confused you, no this fanfiction is NOT going to have a narusasu. Also, I apologize for not making this moment more dramatic, when it could have been improved. T-T sorry.**

**In response to arandomreviewer i might incorporate some of your ideas, but I already have something planned, sorry. Thanks for the suggestions though :)**

**ANYWAYSSSS… Thank you to all my lovely reviewers/story alerters/ story favoriters for doing what you did! Really, thank you.**

**Also, thank you to my beta'er Real-Dreamer!**


	9. Chapter 9: At long last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did though, there would have been a manga created where the two meet. **

**Oh, on another note, I'm going to try and write part of this chapter from Sasuke's POV.**

* * *

"SASUKE!" cried Naruto, leaping over the edge. The wind howled madly past his ears, in sync with his raging emotions. Everything was blurred, except for the one figure in front of him. Naruto willed himself to go down faster, despite the fox's urges to not. In his hurry, he did a combination of shunpo and shunshin, thus using both reiatsu and chakra at the same time. A moment later, he was right next to Sasuke.

What normally wouldn't drain him, did, when he combined the two moves. At that moment, a wave of nausea hit him, as well as a small headache. Grimacing, he ignored it. It was worth the pain if it got him to keep up next to Sasuke. Turning his head to his right, he was met by long, dark hair. Apparently the Uchiha's hair had grown to be around the length of the original Madara's hair in the past eighty or so years he was locked up.

Was he doing some secret training of some sort? How else was he able to move so well after not moving for over eight decades? Oh, right. They were falling. Falling obviously doesn't involve moving too much.

He reached out his hand and grabbed at Sasuke's shoulder, desperation in his eyes. Before he could touch the dirty, bloody, and battered fabric, his hand was slapped away. Sasuke still wasn't looking at him; wasn't even turning to face him.

"Sasuke! You're Sasuke, right? Why'd you get caught? How'd we get here? Is there anyone else here? What happened? Tell me you're coming back to Konoha now! Are-"

"SHUT UP, LOSER", yelled Sasuke, cutting off Naruto's questions. In a flash, he shunshin'd and disappeared.

Naruto hardly comprehended what just happened, until he remembered that shunshin could get you to faraway places quickly. Once again ignoring Kurama's cries, he quickly went into Sage mode. It was too late though – he couldn't feel Sasuke's chakra anymore. He closed his eyes and bit his lip: again. _A-freaking_-_gain. _He didn't even notice when he couldn't feel himself plummeting down anymore.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on the dusty ground. All around him, he heard voices. After he had escaped from soul society – and Naruto – he had ended up exhausted and worn out. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. A village, maybe? Sunagakure? It was a good idea to use the confusion and turmoil from the glasses' captain's death as a escape. He felt a shadow loom over his tired frame, and decided to stay still and wait for what would happen. He was yanked up roughly by his collar by a large and calloused hand.

"Is he a shinigami?"

"He's not wearing the standard uniform, so I don't think so."

"Could he be… a hollow?"

The grip on his collar went lax for a moment, before he was held up again with a firm hand.

"I doubt it. No skull or anything. Maybe one of us but is trying to imitate a shinigami's shunpo?"

"That would make sense; I mean, he looks exhausted."

"Should we just leave him here or something?"

He felt himself get tossed carelessly on the ground. Oh, how badly he wanted to get up and knock the person who dropped him down! He hit the ground with a loud thump, the hard and sandy ground not helping his landing.

"Yeah. He'll die off. Even if we let him live, there's not much food in district 74 for him anyways. Let's go."

"Wait. Before we go… I think he deserves a little something for trying to act like those stupid shinigami… And I need to let out my anger."

Sasuke heard the wind whistling towards his stomach, and knew what was coming before it even hit him. Raising a hand up, he grabbed on to the leg and pulled it down, using the momentum to pull himself up. He could hear startled gasps as he stood up and stared at the group before him through blindfolded eyes.

"What?"

"I thought he was unconscious?"

"Didn't he pass out?"

"You bastard! You dare to pull me down?"

Sasuke didn't deign any of them a response. Instead, he walked away calmly, feeling the obstacles with that strange negative chakra and avoiding them. He felt a small rush of wind being pushed at the back of his head, and heard the battle cry. He reached his hands over his shoulder, grabbed the imposing fist, and swung him over, hearing a satisfactory yelp followed by a groan.

He rolled his hands around, cracked his knuckles, and rolled his shoulders forwards and backwards – he was still feeling a bit stiff.

The group of four stood there for a bit, before one of them spat, "Heh, just stay here and die."

They turned and walked away. Sasuke's ears did not deceive him though; he heard them sprint away once they thought that they were out of his earshot. He sneered to himself over their pathetic act.

All of the people here were pathetic. Their skills, their drive, their honor. He reviewed over what he knew then; he couldn't stand to think about that anymore, for he could end up unnecessarily insulting them, thus wasting his time.

He knew that he was transported to another world, and that he only had a few sparing memories of the world before this one. In his world, there was chakra – life energy – but in this world, it was all negative chakra. He'd woken up here, only to be caught by the people in white robes.

He remembered the name having an affiliation with someone who was strong, and reeked of all things dirty. There was a man donning a maskwho had told him something important. He couldn't remember what though. There was Itachi; he was the one he remembered most clearly. Itachi, his brother. Itachi, his goal. Itachi, his reason.

What frustrated him beyond measure was _why_ Itachi was his reason?

There were two others that made a significant impact on his mind, though not as significant as Itachi. There was a grey haired man with one Sharingan eye, who taught him… Chidori? Yes, it was chidori. Another was a blonde; Naruto. He remembered that he was annoying, a blockhead, a fool, yet someone he needed to fight.

Sasuke had abilities; he knew. He had chidori, he had variations of chidori, he had variations of the grand fireball technique, Uchiha specialized jutsus , and numerous other techniques. He couldn't remember how to use them though.

He gritted his teeth, wishing he could just regain everything he had lost; both memories, and Itachi.

He snapped out of his thoughts once he heard footsteps approach him calmly from a distance.

Tilting his head towards the sound, he smelt something he couldn't quite piece. The footsteps came closer, only a few meters away now.

'_I guess it's time I take off this stupid thing.'_

Reaching up, he untied the cloth around his head, and let it drop and pool around his feet.

In front of him, stood a man with long hair, dressed in a long white robe with a purple rope tied around his waist. His golden eyes bore into Sasuke's own uncovered ones.

"Hello, shinobi-kun", he drawled, an arrogant smile spreading slowly across his too-pale face.

* * *

When Naruto woke, he found himself staring at a blank white ceiling that he hadn't seen in a while.

'_Hello ceiling. I guess we finally meet again, huh", _thought Naruto, dryly.

'**I told you not to use so much chakra here. Do you know what would happen if you died? I would too, Naruto. …How are you feeling?"**

'_I was caught in the moment… Where's Sasuke?'_

He jerked up from the bed, only to find out that he couldn't. When he looked at his himself, he saw why.

"What the hell? I never knew hospitals chain you down, dattebayo", exclaimed Naruto, confusedly. He tried getting up again, receiving a rattle and groan from the mattress in response. He heard a door opening and stopped moving. Instead, he tilted his head to the right to stare at whoever just opened the door. In walked Soifon and the lieutenant of the tenth division, Matsumoto. Lingering behind the two was Hanatarou, who went by Naruto's bedside.

He didn't speak, but began to nervously check over Naruto, before declaring that he was still suffering from a bit of reiatsu loss, but otherwise was fine. Seeing Soifon nod, Hanataro undid his bonds to Naruo's relief. Afterwards, he bowed to the three of them and left, closing the door behind him.

As the soft 'thwuck' slowly disappeared, Naruto forced himself to look back at the two intimidating women who were staring at him.

"Uh… Hi? I'm perfectly fine now, no need to worry and, well… ya know… and stuff 'ttebayo", trailed off Naruto awkwardly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will tell us how you came to get your powers or else risk heading towards the Maggots Nest", declared Soifon, her intimidating figure looking down at him. Matsumoto stared at him with an equally serious look on her face.

"What do you mean by power", inquired Naruto, feigning confusion. Oh shit, they were screwed now.

'**I told you', **thought Kurama smugly.

Naruto ignored him, focusing on the captain and vice captain in front of him instead.

"I am captain of squad two, and a part of onmitsukido. That means I am one of the fastest, if not the quickest of them all. With that said, you still managed to pass me, and it even took Kenpachi a couple of minutes to catch up to you. How", demanded Soifon, all the while keeping her calm demeanor. Naruto could hear a hint of jealousy in her tone though.

"Well… erm… ya see…"

"Hurry up, Uzumaki", Soifon growled impatiently.

"I…" Naruto dragged on the syllable, his mind racing for something – anything! – to say.

'**Repeat after me. I have been researching my mysterious reiatsu for a while now, and decided to try and use it for the first time whilst chasing the prisoner.'**

"I… was experimenting with my weird reiatsu, since I thought it was interesting when I first realized it was different, dattebayo. So… I tried to use it when I was chasing him… and… yeah", mumbled Naruto.

To Naruto and Kurama's relief, he did not have to repeat himself since both shinigami had heard him. They both analyzed him with their scrutinizing eyes, trying to tell if he was lying or not. Naruto wasn't though; what he said was the truth, just with the details left out.

Soifon turned around and left, after nodding to Matsumoto. The vice captain nodded back, as if responding to a telepathic message. How women were able to do that, Naruto would never know.

Now it was just him, Kurama, and one scary woman that had the ability to hug him to death.

"So… yeah… hey…" began Naruto awkwardly, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Matsumoto quickly turned around and drew her zanpaktou, only to have it blocked by the intruder.

"Who are- …twenty-first seat of fourth division?" began Matsumoto, slightly surprised. "What are you doing here; no one is allowed to see him!"

The twenty-forth seat shook her head side to side. Did Yachiru suddenly grow up, transfer to squad four, and become twenty-first seat?

"Well, no one was guarding the door so I decided to come in", replied the pink haired female. Naruto was beginning to get a nagging feeling. That voice sounded extremely familiar. Dammit, why was the lighting in this room so bad?!

"Why do you want to see Naruto though? You two are on different squads, and both squads hardly like each other!" the orange haired vice captain exclaimed, not lowering her sword.

"Sorry Rangiku-san, but could I just talk to him for five minutes, please? Preferably alone. It's really important", she said, stressing out each word.

"Five minutes. That's only because I trust you, alright", agreed Matsumoto reluctantly. Besides, she would be standing outside incase anything went wrong. The vice captain left the room, leaving just the pink haired girl and blonde haired boy. Oh. Naruto remembered.

"Oh… You're… You're… S-Sakura… chan?" he stuttered out, hesitantly.

Naruto expected a cold response, a bump on the head, or a simple, "no". Deep inside though, he knew that none of those were correct assumptions. That didn't mean what the girl did next was something he expected though. In a flash, she tossed her sword carelessly on the floor and enveloped Naruto in a tight embrace.

"Naruto… I found someone… I found you! I would have never known until you released the Kyuubi's chakra… You idiot…" she whispered, gripping the shocked Naruto tighter.

It wasn't until Naruto felt his bandages and shirt being soaked before he realized that this was indeed, Sakura, and that she was crying. Slowly, he lifted up his soar arms and hugged her back, just as tightly.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry…" replied Naruto, not knowing what else to say. Without looking up, she hit the top of Naruto's head, hard.

"You idiot! Why are you sorry? Where were you all this time? I just woke up and I didn't know… so I lived in Rukongai, but then I was found a few years ago and slowly rose up. I never found you…! I never found anyone! I-I-I…" she sobbed. Slowly, her hand fell back down to Naruto's back where she continued to hug him.

At this point in time, Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. He did the one thing he thought was the most appropriate.

"Ow, Sakura-chan… why'd you hit me?" he joked, grinning. He couldn't help it when he felt something wet begin to gather on his eyes. Why was he crying? Ninja and soul reapers don't cry! He couldn't help it though; after being separated by his teammates for so long, and losing the first person he found.

Sakura sniffed and then wiped her tears quickly on her shoulder. Then she looked up at Naruto, and smiled back, mouth quavering still.

"Because you're a loud mouthed, orange clad ninja, idiot", she replied, blinking away the last of her tears.

Well he guessed crying once in a while was alright. These were tears of manly joy and happiness after all, he reassured himself. Even though he thought that, he wiped away his own tears and mustered up the largest grin that he had and grinned.

"Well anyways, I need to tell you something important, Naruto", started Sakura, almost completely back to her normal self now. "I'll tell you now since we only have a few more minutes before Rangiku-san comes back in."

Naruto nodded. He knew a long time ago that he should listen when told to.

"I don't know if you already know or not, but we aren't dead, unlike what the others say. We have chakra which is apparently the reiatsu of living things. I don't remember how we got here, but we aren't the only ones that came here as well."

"Uh, Sakura-chan, Sasuke was here too dattebayo", he started nervously.

She didn't seem fazed though, and to his relief, said a simple, "I know."

"I think Kakashi might have appeared here as well. I'm not too sure though, because I only felt his chakra briefly when I first arrived here. I didn't chase after the signature though because I didn't think it meant anything really… sorry. So if Kakashi is here, that means that others could be here as well", she continued.

"Alright then. Wait, if this is the place where you go once you die, wouldn't others be here as well 'ttebayo?" questioned Naruto. Now that he was sure that there were others from his memories around, he felt the need to know about the dead people as well.

Sakura paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before redirecting her attention back to Naruto.

"I'm not sure, to be honest…" she thought out loud. Sakura had never really thought about what happened to the dead in the five shinobi countries. Right then, the door opened and Rangiku walked in to see the two of them sitting next to each other, chatting.

"…Ohhh, so you two DO know each other!" she exclaimed while nodding expectantly.

Not knowing what else to do, the two ninja nodded.

"Alright then. Soifon-taichou is coming back now though, so…", and with that, she assumed her earlier stony expression.

As expected, the door opened and in stepped the captain of the second division once more.

"Uzumaki, you may leave", she stated curtly.

For a while, Naruto did nothing but stare. And stare. Wow what an interesting door. It wasn't until Sakura nudged him none too gently that he snapped out of it.

"You're just… I'm not complaining 'ttebayo, but I can just go? Like, just go out and do what I usually do, as if nothing had ever happened?" exclaimed Naruto disbelievingly. He had expected to be interrogated some more first, not this. Not that he was complaining, of course.

"Get out. You too, Haruno", Soifon commanded impatiently.

Naruto and Sakura scrambled to their feet, one bowing clumsily and the other bowing properly before rushing to pick up her fallen zanpaktou on the ground. Afterwards, they both left the room hastily, slamming the door loudly behind them in their hurry to get out while they had that chance.

Now that the two were out of the room, Matsumoto turned to Soifon.

"I'm just worried but, why'd you just let them out like that?" questioned Matsumoto.

"Soutaichou said that they aren't a threat to us at the moment. About Haruno, I already asked him about that as well. He said that they will be monitored and checked on often to see if they stay on the same side", she replied.

"Meaning more battle power by keeping them on our side…" the vice captain guessed. It made sense; who ever had killed Aizen had to have been strong, so having more man power would be encouraged.

"Soutaichou also needs the papers on two people and a district from your captain", added the captain of second division.

"Alright, I'll tell taichou that. Which three?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and district 25", she informed her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness has it really been that long since my last update?! I'm so sorry. I could gove you all my real reason, but nah. So you see I was on this mission that lasted for quite a while to this place with no wifi and my laptop was stolen by a very fearsome cat, which is what I had to capture for my mission. ALSO, I apologize for butchering up this chapter's potential. I'm probably going to go back and fix it one of these days, but I wanted to upload it first and see what you guys and girls think about it. **

**Anyways, this was supposed to be uploaded on Christmas but my laptop jacked up for a few days so… Merry late Christmas, everyone! **

**Still reading? Good job!**

**Thank you to all story followers, favorites, and reviewers! Also, thanks for staying with this story so far.**

**Long authors note, but yeah. Thanks for reading another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Scouting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. **

* * *

"Hey Naruto, are you sure you want to just walk around here like nothing ever happened? There's a lot of people looking at you, you know," whispered Sakura, walking next to the blond. He shrugged; hands clasped behind his head and grinned.

"Well, Soifon-baa-chan seemed to think it was alright," replied Naruto, although not as quiet.

The two had first gone to retrieve Naruto's zanpaktou, and were now walking. According to Sakura, the only person she had vaguely met was Kakashi, but she didn't know where he was currently.

"So continuing with what I said earlier… what if people who died in our world came here too, dattebayo," continued Naruto. They made a right turn and continued walking.

"If that really does happen, wouldn't they remember the past as well, and then cause havoc here? Maybe they did come here, but they somehow lost their memories and chakra since they actually died. Maybe," replied Sakura.

"Hey, hey, why don't we try looking for those people," asked Naruto suddenly. He turned his head around and faced Sakura, his eyes lighting up.

"Later maybe. Not right now when while we're on a tightrope," answered the pink haired female.

"On a tight- ohhh alright," said Naruto, nodding in understanding. "So if other people are here… do you remember how we got here?" inquired Naruto.

"I already said 'no' twice, Naruto. This is the third time you asked me that question," replied Sakura, sighing. "If I had to guess though, it'd probably be through some extremely powerful space-time technique," she continued thoughtfully.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"Hey look it's some new guys! Wanna go watch, Sakura-chan? It's fun to bet who's going to make the largest reiatsu ball, 'ttebayo. Kurama and I love doing this!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing at the new souls lined up for their entrance exam.

'**Actually, I just do this because there isn't much else for me to do,' **grumbled Kurama.

'_Ehh, but you still like doing it, right?'_

'**Hm,' **grunted the fox. Naruto took it as an agreement.

"Okay then. Where do we watch, the roof?" asked Sakura.

"Yep", agreed Naruto, before flash-stepping onto the roof. Sakura followed behind him, and then they both sat down and looked at the examinees. This time, there were only two rows of ten unlike last time Naruto saw, where there were three rows of eight.

They had already passed the introductions, and the second row had started already.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I bet you that guy with the spiky yellow hair is going to win, dattebayo", whispered Naruto.

"Are you just choosing that guy because he looks like you," exclaimed Sakura quietly, shaking her head. "I'll bet it's the guy with the flat brown hair and glasses."

"Of course I'm not! By the way, Kurama here thinks it's the girl with the short brown hair and random hair sticking out," informed Naruto.

Of course, since this was a betting game and based on luck, Naruto had unsurprisingly won.

"Alright fine, you win. Are we going to bet on who does best in the way of destruction now," predicted Sakura.

"Yup. Then after this, can we go ask to look around, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto again, still watching the examinees.

"Naruto for the last time, no," answered Sakura, twitching slightly.

"How about-"

"-we just be quiet and watch the exams, alright?" finished Sakura, smiling at Naruto. Said ninja nodded his head furiously and then scooted away ever so slightly.

"Umm… I think that guy with the long black hair covering one eye will win. Come to think of it, I think I might have seen him before, 'ttebayo", pondered Naruto.

"Well I'm not you so I don't know. I think that girl with the long brown hair tied up is going to win."

'**Same person as Naruto.'**

"Kurama agrees with me too so…"

"Oh just watch already," replied Sakura, slightly irked.

True to Naruto's and Kurama's guesses, the guy with the shoulder length black hair covering one eye had done the best.

"Score, 2:0, Sakura-chan! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the next one, dattebayo," assured Naruto. "Say, can we go ask now?"

Sighing, Sakura nodded. Besides, he would just keep on asking anyways until she agreed.

"Let's go ask Unohana-taichou," suggested Sakura. She got up, and started heading towards squad 4's barracks. By the time Naruto had gotten up, Sakura was already a ways ahead.

"Aww come on Sakura-chan, you could have waited, dattebayo," groaned Naruto before following behind her.

"Oi, Naruto, what's going on?" Asked a voice from Naruto's left. Not stopping, Naruto continued and turned his head to face Hisagi.

"Going to go ask the head med about stuff. You want to come?" offered Naruto, waving cheerfully to Hisagi. He was slowly gaining on Sakura now. Hisagi shook his head.

"I need to go report to Tousen-taichou. Something strange seems to be happening more and more recently. Hollows are appearing like usual, but they disappear before anyone even arrives," said Hisagi, shaking his head.

"So, you mean they just go 'poof' after appearing? Isn't that good though, 'ttebayo?" questioned Naruto. Squad four's barracks were just ahead, and Sakura was already ahead, waiting on the building. Naruto must have slowed down while listening to Hisagi.

"In a way, but we don't know why they're doing that. That's why we need to find out, just as a precaution. Anyways, I need to go now, see you." With that and a quick nod, Hisagi made a sharp turn and left towards squad nine's barracks.

"'Kay, see ya," replied Naruto. He let a small smile spread across his face, grateful that Hisagi hadn't decided to pry about what had happened when he had used chakra. Soon afterwards, he landed on the ground in front of squad four's barracks, next to Sakura.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Oh, about these hollows just randomly appearing then disappearing. Kind of like magic, dattebayo," replied Naruto, looking up at the sky and shrugging. "So anyways, let's go!"

Naruto and Sakura walked into the barracks, attracting some curious stares directed at Naruto, and a few greetings. Most were rushing around though; unsurprising since the barracks were always filled with patients. The pair continued walking calmly past the hospital and into the main barracks where the squad four members living spaces were located.

After strolling quietly for a bit more, they finally reached the squad four's captain's quarter. Naruto stepped up onto the elevated wooden floor boards and entered under the shadow of its ledge-like roof. Sakura walked up to the wooden door and frapped her knuckles twice on the frame.

"Unohana-taichou? Are you here?" called out Sakura.

"Yes. Come in, Sakura-san, Uzumaki-san," replied a soft voice from behind the sliding door.

"Yes!" responded Sakura, before pushing open the door. She entered inside and quickly turned to face the woman sitting behind her desk and bowed. Naruto followed right behind her, and then bowed as well. He clenched his hands and zanpaktou and began perspiring slightly. Maybe he was having nerves?

"Hello, Unohana-taichou. Naruto-kun and I were wondering if we could ask something from you," spoke Sakura confidently, right away.

"Uh, yeah. What Sakura-chan said, Unohana-taichou," added Naruto.

**'What's with the sudden use of proper names?' **wondered Kurama.

_"Well, I'm asking her for something so, y'know. And also 'cause of that accident from the Sasuke thing. Also because she's scary sometimes," _admitted Naruto dishearteningly, sighing. His head dropped down and he groaned quietly to himself.

"Is something wrong, Uzumaki-san?" Unohana asked suddenly, looking at Naruto, concerned.

Said ninja's head instantly popped back up and waved his hands madly in front of him, smiling nervously.

"N-nope! Ehe... he..." began Naruto, dropping to a chopped up nervous chuckle near the end. Sakura shot him a terrifying look from the corner of her eye and Naruto nearly jerked back in fear. Unohana smiled and nodded at him, before turning to look back to Sakura, then back to looking between both ninjas.

"What do you require?" inquired the captain softly. She withdrew her hands from the table and placed them lightly onto her lap.

"Oh, yes. May Naruto-kun and I have a look around Soul Society? We haven't been around all of Soul Society yet, even after being here for so long since our divisions don't usually deal with scouting around everywhere as much as another division, like ninth division," explained Sakura concisely.

Although she was calm outwardly, inwardly she was desperately hoping that her captain would say yes; she also wanted to see if there were others out there. Would it be possible that this was the dimension that edo tensei could connect to? If there are others out there, would they remember how they got here?

"Uzumaki-san, have you checked with your Captain if you don't have any duties currently?"

"Uh, yeah. Unless something suddenly comes up 'ttebayo," replied Naruto. _Well actually, I don't even have any orders so I guess I'm not really lying in a way, right?_

Unohana nodded, "You may both go, then. Please do not stay out for too long, as a problem may arise while you are both gone."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou!" thanked Sakura gratefully, bowing before walking out with Naruto after he did the same.

"Yes! Come on, let's hurry up now; I can't wait, dattebayo!" hollered Naruto once they were out of squad 4's barracks.

"Calm down, Naruto! Geez," sighed Sakura.

The two began walking towards the nearest Gate - the East gate. The place was less rowdy than usually, in light of recent events. Whoever they passed would look at them questioningly, but luckily nobody actually came up to Naruto and asked him about what happened the other day. Naruto could just barely see Sokyoku hill to his left, bringing along memories of Sasuke leaping off there and disappearing afterwards. He looked down, thinking about that time.

"Naruto, don't think too much about it, alright? We'll get him back," Sakura comforted him reassuringly, looking at the hill. Naruto nodded in agreement, muttering a low, "yeah."

"Anyways, I heard that the captains are all getting pretty suspicious about each other, and apparantly Ichimaru-taichou is the prime suspect of Aizen-taichou's death," pondered Sakura, switching the topic.

"Yeah. I always thought that Captain Eyeless was kind of creepy... Oh yeah, and those new guys, Ichigo and them I think; what happened to them?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I think he was pushed out of Soul society and back into Rukongai, though. What I DO know is that because of the incident with... Sasuke-kun, Rukia's execution is delayed a bit now," replied Sakura as the neared the gates.

"Everything's messed up now, huh," stated Naruto.

After the two left Soul society, they began traveling, passing over the multiple stout dwellings quickly. At their speed, they reached the twenty-sixth district by the time night fell. Naruto had to wonder though; it looked like there were more patrols in district 25 than usually, although it might have just been him.

The two entered into a small hotel of some sort, and paid for a suite with one bedroom.

"One room," questioned Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! Saving money, and stuff, 'ttebayo," agreed Naruto, as he put down his Zanpaktou.

"Well, ok then. Let's play Rock Paper Scissors for the bed," suggested Sakura.

"Huh? I thought we were going to share-"

"Idiot! Of course we aren't going to share a bed," raged Sakura, hitting Naruto none too lightly on his head.

Naruto held his head and moaned in pain, "I was just wondering dattebayo! You can have the bed, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed, "Alright then. So, I'm guessing you didn't see anyone either, today."

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow, we should try splitting up? I mean, we could get a hell butterfly to help us communicate, and stuff," recommended the blond, no longer rubbing his head where Sakura's fist had connected.

Sakura thought for a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. Let's get some sleep now, and wake up early tomorrow." With that said, Sakura got up from where she was sitting and entered into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Naruto sighed. He thought back about the recent events. Aizen had been by, according to Sakura, killed by Gin, the captains were fighting amongst each other, and Sasuke had escaped to who knows where. Not only that, but Naruto had nearly blown his and Kurama's cover as well as Sakura's recently, by letting loose all that chakra. What was going to be next, a repeated invasion by those guys who Captain Eyeless kicked out?

Now that he thought about it, even though he wasn't particularly close to Rukia, he kind of felt as if she shouldn't have to be executed for trying to save some kid. The more Naruto thought about it, the more he decided that maybe those guys who broke in to try and save Rukia weren't so bad.

**'She broke the rules, so she deserved it,' **added Kurama.

_"Yeah, but now I remember something our teacher, Kakashi, told us once. Those who break the rules in the ninja world are trash, but those who don't help their comrades are even lower than trash. I really don't think Rukia deserves getting executed for this, you know what I mean?"_

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open and Sakura poked her head out from the dark room, startling Naruto. He scuttled back, hitting the chair nearby accidentally. He righted the wooden object, chuckled sheepishly, and then looked at Sakura, who merely huffed.

"I forgot to say this, but knock and wait for my reply before coming into my room, alright? Good night," informed Sakura, before shutting the door again.

"'Night, Sakura-chan," called back Naruto, before getting up. He went over to the window and climbed out, leaping up onto the roof two stories above Sakura and his' suite. He lay down there, hands behind his head and looked off into the dark night sky, away from Soul Society.

There were times when Naruto would have nothing better to do than to look around, and now was one of those times. He wondered; what was going on in the Konoha right now? He didn't want to think so, but what if when he went back to Konoha, everyone was gone?

"I mean, we've been gone for over eighty years now, and shinobi rarely even live to fifty. I wonder how dusty my room is now? Eighty years of dust... man, I bet I could probably swim in it now, 'ttebayo! And Konohamaru and Gaara must be so old now; I could even call them Ojii-san now, heh!" laughed Naruto loudly, ignoring the fact that they might not only be old, but dead as well.

**'Oi, brat, shut up. You're waking up the people who are sleeping,' **grumbled Kurama, comfortably curled up in his sewer-looking place.

"Oh, whoops," whispered Naruto apologetically.

**'It's fine; you're always loud anyways, so it's not much of a difference this time. How about instead of reminiscing, you go sleep.'**

"I'm not reminiscing, you stupid fox... That's for old people, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto good naturedly.

**'Remind me; who here is currently 96 years old?'**

"Hey, says the one who's older than me by... well, older than me!" retorted the blond at Kurama in his mind.

Naruto yawned. "Well, I guess you've got a point though, dattebayo..."

Kurama just smirked smugly, and then closed his eyes. Naruto, folowing his example, did as well and soon enough, fell asleep under the night sky, his thoughts about his home back at the Five Shinobi Nations already pushed back into their closet.

* * *

"Zetsu."

"**...?**"

"It's time to move soon."

* * *

**A/N: **

**And, done. I'm sorry for not finishing this chapter earlier, I got distracted by something else. By the way, about that last part with Zetsu, I'm making it so that neither part is dead. My reasoning for this is because it never actually showed Black Zetsu dying. Plus, he said he was the land so... you catch my drift? As for White Zetsu, I messed with it a bit, and made it so that Sasuke killed a clone, and not the original White Zetsu.**

**Also, I might make things slow down/speed up instead of following canon Bleach.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. **


End file.
